Love Endures
by MegEvans1983
Summary: Sonny and Alexis are married living together at PH4 with Michael and Kristina - but can their marriage survive the lifestyle that Sonny lives, and all the bagage Sonny and Alexis have?


Love Endures  
  
A Fan Fiction By Susanne  
  
Chapter 1 - The Anniversary - PG-13  
  
Sonny and Alexis Corinthos had now been married for 3 years, and in the duration of those 3 years they'd made a family for themselves along with Kristina and Michael; their children. The people of Port Charles had after these years begun to accept Sonny, Alexis, Michael and Kristina as a family. Alexis still had her law practice, and Sonny was still in the same 'business' as before, but had due to Alexis, Kristina and Michael decided to take safety measures concerning their protection, and his involvement in these cases, which Mac, Taggert and Scott accounted him guilty for. Sonny and Alexis had also hired a nanny to look after Michael and Kristina when Sonny and Alexis were working, and her name was Marie. Grace still lived across the hall from Sonny, Alexis, Michael and Kristina, and was considered just as much family as Courtney.  
  
It was their 3rd wedding anniversary today, and they were going to their favorite restaurant; the one, which Sonny had taken Alexis to after Carly had turned him over to the Feds and he'd been feeling lonely at his own penthouse. Alexis was wearing a black, velvet, spaghetti strapped dress, which went to her ankles along with a pair of black sandals with thin straps, and a thin, black, velvet shawl draped over her slim shoulders. Her hair had been arranged in a French twist with an antic comb Grace had given Alexis on her last birthday. Sonny was dressed in a black, Armani suit with a matching black shirt and tie, and black shoes.  
  
Raul: "Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos - welcome!" He exclaimed, as Sonny and Alexis arrived; Sonny with his arm wrapped around Alexis' waist.  
  
Sonny: "Thank you Raul - is our usual table ready?"  
  
Raul: "It sure is Mr. Corinthos.This way please!" He exclaimed, as he led Sonny and Alexis to their table. After having given them their menus Raul left them to decide what they were having.  
  
Alexis: "Why don't you just try and concentrate on something else than Zander and Courtney?" She asked after they'd been sitting in silence for a couple of minutes.  
  
Sonny: "How am I supposed to relax when Zander is somewhere out there with my little sister? If Jason hadn't."  
  
Alexis: "Look Sonny.Jason loves Elizabeth, and they're happily married now. You could at least be glad that it isn't A.J. she's with somewhere."  
  
Sonny: "I guess you've got a point. It's just.Zander has just gotten past his drug addiction, and I don't want him to take Courtney down with him if he get's hooked again."  
  
Alexis: "Cameron is out with Jason right now looking for them, and I'm sure either he or Jason will call us later tonight to tell us that they've found them, OK? Now.Let's enjoy our anniversary!" Sonny: "I'm sorry sweetheart it's just that I."  
  
Alexis: "You love Courtney because she's your sister, and I completely understand but she's a grown woman, and she can take care of herself - she's almost 24 years old!"  
  
Sonny: "If Kristina had been alive today you'd be worried about her too, regardless if she was 50 or 25!"  
  
Alexis: "True! Let's just put Zander and Courtney out of our minds for tonight, and celebrate our marriage for the 3rd year running, OK?"  
  
Sonny: "You got it!" He smiled his dimpled smile, as he softly grasped her hand in his, and kissed her knuckles tenderly, as Raul joined them again.  
  
Alexis: "Have you decided yet?"  
  
Sonny: "I think I'll do the honors of ordering tonight. We'll both have your special pasta salad with garlic dressing for the first course, and then for the main course we'll have the fried calamari, and for dessert we'll have the vanilla and strawberry special."  
  
Raul: "Very well.And what would you like to drink?"  
  
Sonny: "That amazing vintage Cabernet would be great!"  
  
Alexis: "Just sprinkled water for me please Raul!" Sonny looked at her wondering why she didn't want to drink their usual wine all of the sudden.  
  
Sonny: "Sprinkled water?"  
  
Alexis: "I've been feeling a little under the weather lately!" She smiled even though it wasn't the truth she was telling him. She'd been keeping a secret from him, which she'd wished to let him know tonight. But considering how preoccupied he'd been with Zander and Courtney lately she'd decided to wait telling him until the perfect moment arrived.  
  
Raul: "Very well." He replied, as he made his way to the kitchen to place the order.  
  
Sonny: "If you're feeling so much under the weather why don't we just call it an early night?"  
  
Alexis: "Certainly not - this is our first night away from home on a beautiful night in months, and I'm going to enjoy myself with my handsome, but paranoid husband!" She smiled, as Sonny placed his hand inside his jacket, and pulled out a velvet jewelry case, and placed it in front of Alexis.  
  
Sonny: "Seeing how preoccupied I've been with Zander and Courtney lately I've gotten you something so that you can remember this night for many years to come!" He replied, as Alexis opened the case and couldn't believe what she was seeing; the case contained a silver necklace with a diamond pendant along with a silver charm bracelet, and a pair of diamond ear studs.  
  
Alexis: "This is too much Sonny! How in the world did you find the time?" She asked.  
  
Sonny: "Anything's possible when it's for the woman you love!" He smiled sweetly, as their dinner arrived, and they continued to celebrate their anniversary.  
  
A few hours later they were stepping off the elevator, and were greeted by Johnny outside their penthouse.  
  
Johnny: "Sonny, Alexis!" He nodded, as they made their way to him.  
  
Alexis: "Are Michael and Kristina asleep?"  
  
Johnny: "Yes, Marie put them down a couple of hours ago!"  
  
Alexis: "I'm going to say goodnight to them, OK?" She replied, as she kissed Sonny on the cheek, and made her way inside to their children.  
  
Sonny: "Have a goodnight Johnny!" He replied, before following Alexis inside.  
  
Johnny: "I'm sure you'll have one!" He smiled to himself, as Sonny had entered the penthouse in which his dreams would come true once more because of the phenomenal woman, who just so happened to be his lawfully wedded wife.  
  
While Alexis was checking in on Michael and Kristina, who had each their rooms now, Sonny lit some scented candles in their bedroom along with turning on some slow music perfect for making love to.  
  
Alexis: "Marie really must have tired them out!" She exclaimed, entering the bedroom, as Sonny stepped behind her and closed the door behind her.  
  
Sonny: "I though we'd might need this!" He replied, removing the shawl from her shoulders, and turning her around. Alexis immediately noticed that he was only wearing the pants of his Armani suit.  
  
Alexis: "Did you now?" She smiled, as their lips met slowly and lingering, as Sonny placed his fingers in her brown mane, and removed the antic comb from her brown locks, and loosened her hair so that it laid beautifully along her shoulders. He then led her to their bed, which he laid her on very slowly and put his legs between hers, and ever so slowly neared her lips.  
  
Sonny: I love you Mrs. Corinthos!" He replied, before claiming her lips, as his hands went to the straps of her dress, and lowered them to her waist, revealing the most beautiful part of her, which was her torso. He slowly lowered his head to her breasts, and began nuzzling and kissing her breasts, which he knew would drive her insane.  
  
Some time later they were both sitting in bed naked only covered by the black, satin sheets, which were always present in their bedroom. Sonny placed his hands around Alexis' neck and began kissing her open mouthed wanting to remember this night for years to come. It always amazed Alexis how many different ways Sonny knew to please her. And still it felt special even though she knew that he was an experienced lover.  
  
Sonny carefully placed Alexis on her back, and began kissing her throat, making Alexis grasp the sheets, and hang onto it in fear of waking the entire building if she screamed her pleasure as she usually did.  
  
Sonny looked her intensely in the eyes, smiling knowing exactly why she'd been grasping the sheets, as hard as she had. They continued making love until the wee hours of the morning knowing that whatever tomorrow had to bring in connection with Zander and Courtney they'd deal with it because they were a family, and that was what families did.  
  
"Blessed" performed by Christina Aguilera  
  
When I think how life used to be Always walking in the shadows Then I look at what you've given me  
  
I feel like dancing on my tiptoes  
  
I must say every day I wake And realize you're by my side  
  
Chorus:  
  
I know I'm truly blessed For everything you give me Blessed for all the tenderness you show I'll do my best With every breath that's in me Blessed To make sure you never go  
  
There are times that test your faith 'Til you think you might surrender And baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say That my hopes were growing slender You walked by in the nick of time Looking like an answered prayer  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I'm blessed with love and understanding Blessed when I hear you call my name I'll do my best with faith that's never-ending Blessed to make sure you feel the same  
  
Deep inside of me You fill me with your gentle touch  
  
(Chorus)  
  
(Christina Aguilera - Christina Aguilera)  
  
The next morning Alexis noticed how peacefully Sonny slept, and didn't want to interrupt him knowing how upset he'd been lately, and unable to sleep because of Zander and Courtney. She decided to make her husband some breakfast; just as he'd taught her.  
  
Chapter 2 - The Family  
  
Alexis was standing in the kitchen; a place she would never have entered if it hadn't been for Sonny's help in teaching her how to cook. Suddenly she could feel a pair of warm hands encircling her waist, and soon thereafter a pair of warm, seductive lips began nuzzling and kissing her neck, and she immediately knew that it was Sonny.  
  
Sonny: "Good morning Mrs. Corinthos!" He exclaimed, as he turned her around to face him, and Alexis threw her arms around his neck, and they continued kissing until Marie interrupted them saying  
  
Marie: "Excuse me, Mr. Corinthos? The children are up!" She exclaimed shyly.  
  
Alexis: "We'll be right there Marie!" She smiled at the shy nanny.  
  
Sonny: "We will?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.  
  
Alexis: "Actually you will!" She smiled evilly. Get going - you have a couple of brats waiting for you."  
  
Sonny: "Are you calling our children brats now?"  
  
Alexis: "Get going!" She exclaimed, as they kissed one last time, and Alexis finished making breakfast, and together with Sonny set the table as they all sat down to eat breakfast like a real family.  
  
Sonny: "So.What are you doing today?" He asked after Michael and Kristina had gone upstairs with Marie to get dressed.  
  
Alexis: "Jax has asked me to look over some files in connection with a new business venture he's planning on doing together with Skye."  
  
Sonny: "I smell trouble." He replied, as he drank some orange juice.  
  
Alexis: "And I smell someone trying to tell me what to do - once again. Jax is my friend Sonny, and I want to help him all I can. Are you taking Michael to school and Kristina to kindergarten?"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah.Are you free for lunch today?"  
  
Alexis: "I'm afraid not - Grace and I already made plans. It's been some time since we talked, and I don't want to neglect her since she dropped everything back when I had just delivered Kristina prematurely. She's even been talking about going together with Jax and open a new nightclub. She's always been resourceful like that."  
  
Sonny: "Then how about dinner?"  
  
Alexis: "Dinner sounds great. I need to talk to you about something very important."  
  
Sonny: "Nothings wrong with you is there?"  
  
Alexis: "Nothing like that - I promise!" She smiled, as they kissed shortly due to Johnny's knock on the door.  
  
Sonny: "Yeah!" He yelled through the door, as Johnny opened the door, and in entered Jason.  
  
Jason: "Sorry! I can come back." He apologized, as he noticed what an inconvenient time he'd arrived at.  
  
Alexis: "It's fine! I've got to talk to the kids about something anyways! Good morning Jason!" She replied smiling, as she made her way upstairs.  
  
Sonny: "What's up?" He asked sensing that whatever Jason was there for had something to do with Zander and Courtney.  
  
Jason: "Cameron found Zander and Courtney last night, and they're at the hospital right now."  
  
Sonny: "The hospital? What happened?"  
  
Jason: "Nothing serious! Courtney had fainted a couple of times while they'd been away, and I found out why they'd run."  
  
Sonny: "And?"  
  
Jason: "Apparently Zander had overheard a conversation, which had taken place between Ned Ashton and Faith Roscoe. To make a long story short Ned is planning to make a move against you due to the fact that you're living with the woman, and the child, which he considers his. And now when he's got Faith Roscoe mixed into it all I just thought that you'd might want to know about this."  
  
Sonny: "Alright! First thing's first: I'm going to take Michael and Kristina to comparatively school and kindergarten, and I want Adam on Michael, and Max on Kristina. Johnny is to guard Alexis with his life, while you and I have a talk with Ned and Faith but before all that I've got to go by the hospital to see Zander and Courtney, and see for myself that they're alright!"  
  
Jason: "Understood! I'll meet you there because I have to talk to Liz first!"  
  
Sonny: "Is something up?"  
  
Jason: "I don't know. I just think she's been a little uncomfortable in my helping Cameron finding both Zander and Courtney. She's feeling a little insecure I think."  
  
Sonny: "Alright! Go see if she's alright, and meet me at the hospital in about an hour, OK?"  
  
Jason: "Sure! See you!" He exclaimed, charging out the door.  
  
Later that evening Alexis and Grace were in PH4 making a perfect mood for Alexis to tell Sonny that they were going to add a member to their family in approximately 8 months. Alexis had changed into a black, off - the shoulders dress, which reached her right above her knees, a pair of black sandals, and finally her hair was partly arranged in a ponytail with a few locks of her fringe hanging down easily. Grace: "So.What have you done with the little ones this evening?"  
  
Alexis: "They're spending the night at Jax and Skye's. Jax has really gotten into the role of being a Godfather, and Skye is also warming up to them."  
  
Grace: "She doesn't seem like the natural mother to me!"  
  
Alexis: "She isn't but that's only because she's had a tough childhood. How do I look?"  
  
Grace: "You look beautiful like always. When is Sonny coming home then?"  
  
Alexis: "8 o'clock - I just hope that he remembers after everything that's gone down with Zander and Courtney lately."  
  
Grace: "Yeah.Liz seemed a little upset over Jason helping Cameron find both Zander and Courtney. But what's important is that they're both OK! You haven't given Sonny any clues as to what you want to talk to him about?"  
  
Alexis: "I don't know! I said that I had to talk to him this morning, and then last night I declined our usual vintage Cabernet at the 'No Name' so he could've figured it out - but I doubt it! I just don't think that he's expecting it."  
  
Grace: "You're not worried about the fact that you're not in your twenties anymore are you? I mean.You mentioned that Dr. Bonds had told you about the risks being bigger when you weren't in your twenties anymore."  
  
Alexis: "I just don't know if we can handle one more child. I know that Sonny will love any child and so will I. It's just that just because Sonny and I are married now doesn't minimize the dangers surrounding Sonny - it's actually only made them bigger. And I don't know if we can protect 3 children at the same time. I know that it sounds ridiculous."  
  
Grace: "Of course it doesn't. You're just concerned about what's always concerned you about Sonny's lifestyle. It's only normal for a mother to want to protect her children. Just talk to Sonny about this OK?"  
  
Alexis: "I will! Do you have any plans for tonight?"  
  
Grace: "Actually I've got a date with a certain handsome devil, which I also have to get ready for. Will you be OK by yourself?"  
  
Alexis: "Of course I will! I'm sure that Sonny is on his way home. Go on, I'll be fine!" She assured her friend, as they hugged, and Grace left Alexis by herself in PH4. Alexis went into the kitchen, and carried the food she'd made along with Grace into the livingroom, and placed it on the dining table. Furthermore she turned on the stereo, which played some romantic music, and lit some candles around the livingroom and anxiously awaited Sonny's return.  
  
When an hour had passed since Sonny was supposed to have been home Alexis started to worry and called his cell phone.  
  
Sonny: "Yeah!" He answered the phone suddenly. Alexis: "Sonny? Where are you?"  
  
Sonny: "I'm sorry sweetheart I meant to call you but I got delayed by.Courtney." He lied unsuccessfully but Alexis decided to let it slide because she didn't want to fight with him over the phone.  
  
Alexis: "Courtney? So.I gather that you're not going to be home any time soon then?"  
  
Sonny: "I'm afraid not. By the way what was it you wanted to tell me? Alexis?" He asked again, as Alexis hadn't responded to his question.  
  
Alexis: "Nothing huge - don't worry about it! I'll see you later OK?" She replied sadly.  
  
Sonny: "Sure! Are you positive you're alright?"  
  
Alexis: "100 %! Bye!"  
  
Sonny: "Bye!" He replied knowing that something was up with his wife.  
  
Alexis: "We're just having a baby." She replied after having placed the phone in the cradle, and rubbing her stomach.  
  
One hour later Alexis had cleaned up the dinner, which hadn't been enjoyed, blown out the candles and turned off the stereo and was now lying in bed, as she heard the front door open and be locked. She knew that it was Sonny but she didn't want to fight with him about why he'd lied to her. She knew that he'd lied because Courtney had called her earlier, and said that Sonny was with Jason at 'L&B' talking to Ned about something.  
  
When Sonny entered the bedroom it was darkened, and Alexis was lying on her left side with her back to the bedroom door. Sonny guessed that she was fast asleep, and chose not to wake her up. He went into the bedroom, showered, and changed into a pair of black pajamas pants. When he lay down next to Alexis he could sense by the way she was positioned that she was tense.  
  
Sonny: "Alexis? Are you awake?" He asked but since there wasn't any answer he figured that she was just exhausted due to work, and the fact that she was feeling under the weather.  
  
Chapter 3 - The Following Morning  
  
The next morning Alexis was standing in the bedroom putting on some ear studs, while Sonny was getting ready in the bathroom. When Sonny entered the bedroom wearing a suit, Alexis was sitting on their bed trying to close the lock on the bracelet she'd decided to wear today.  
  
Alexis: "DARN!" She exclaimed when the bracelet avoided the lock for the 10th time that morning, as Sonny walked to her and asked  
  
Sonny: "Need some help?"  
  
Alexis: "NO! I'm fine, OK?" She replied, as she went to her dresser, and placed the bracelet there instead of wearing it to work. Sonny: "OK! We need to talk. Is this attitude of yours because I didn't make it to dinner last night?"  
  
Alexis: "My attitude? And what's exactly wrong with my attitude?"  
  
Sonny: "You've got every right to be mad towards me because I kinda stood you up last night but."  
  
Alexis: "But what? I told you yesterday morning that I needed to see you, and then to make things worse then you lie to me!" She exclaimed infuriated.  
  
Sonny: "I lied to you? About what?"  
  
Alexis: "Oh please.Can't you at least tell me the truth when you've been caught in it? You know? I actually thought that when we got married this foolishness of lying would end."  
  
Sonny: "What lying? Tell me what happened last night!"  
  
Alexis: "You called and told me that you were going to be caught up due to Courtney, but the funny thing was that Courtney had already called me earlier, and told me that you and Jason were at 'L&B' talking to Ned. So why don't you cut the crap, and tell me the God damn truth!!" She ended yelling at him because they'd once before almost been ruined by lying, and Kristina had died because of both Alexis and Ned lying to Sonny about the baby's paternity.  
  
Michael: "Are you guys fighting?" A little voice asked from the doorway.  
  
Sonny: "Of course not Champ. Why don't you join your sister and Marie in the kitchen and have some breakfast, huh?"  
  
Michael: "OK!" He replied, exiting the bedroom as Sonny closed the door behind him.  
  
Alexis: "So I guess that closing the door means that you'll finally tell me the truth about last night?"  
  
Sonny: "I know I shouldn't have lied to you last night, but I think that we agreed on the fact that when I did something you didn't want to hear about I wouldn't drag you into it."  
  
Alexis: "What have you done to Ned, Sonny? I thought we were finally past all this?"  
  
Sonny: "I told you that I'd protect you, Michael and Kristina with all my power, and that's what I'm trying to do here, and you're not making that easy!"  
  
Alexis: "What are you saying? Has Ned made any threats? Has he threatened Kristina or me? Sonny?!" She asked when Sonny didn't respond.  
  
Sonny: "He's been working together with Faith Roscoe; as in Roscolnikoff's widow. Do you see now why I couldn't tell you?"  
  
Alexis: "I understand why you needed to talk to Ned, but not why you felt like you had to lie to me. Now if you'll excuse me I've got two children, whom I've got to get in school." She replied, picking up her briefcase and handbag and exited the bedroom, while Sonny sighed heavily.  
  
Marie: "Mrs. Corinthos Michael and Kristina are ready to go to school and kindergarten!" She replied, as Alexis entered the kitchen.  
  
Alexis: "Good! Let's go Michael!" She replied, as she gathered both Kristina and Michael's hands in hers.  
  
Michael: "Can we say goodbye to daddy first?" He asked when they reached the livingroom.  
  
Alexis: "Sure!" She replied, as Sonny descended the staircase, which led upstairs.  
  
Sonny: "Have a good day at school son! And you ms. Kristina you have a good day at kindergarten, OK?" He asked, as he hugged both Michael and Kristina at the same time.  
  
Michael: "We will daddy! Come on Krissy!" He replied when they walked hand in hand to where Alexis was standing.  
  
Sonny: "Why don't you two go out to Johnny and have him follow you down to Max and Adam, while I talk to mommy, huh?" He replied walking to stand opposite Alexis.  
  
Michael: "OK!" He replied, as he helped his little sister out into the hallway.  
  
Sonny: "Listen.I don't want us to part mad. I know now that what I did last night was wrong because I completely disregarded your feelings, and I apologize. Friends?" He asked, extending his hand to hers.  
  
Alexis: "Sure!" She replied extending her hand to his, which he kissed, followed by a long, passionate kiss on the lips, which Jason interrupted coming charging into the livingroom from the hallway.  
  
Jason: "I was just born with great timing, huh?" He asked, as Sonny and Alexis dislodged their lips due to the interruption.  
  
Alexis: "It's OK Jason! I was on my way out anyways. Tonight then?" She asked kissing Sonny shortly on the lips.  
  
Sonny: "Tonight! And I promise to come this time!"  
  
Alexis: "Good! Have a nice day Jason!"  
  
Jason: "You too!" He smiled, and closed the door after Alexis had exited the penthouse.  
  
Sonny: "How is Elizabeth?" He asked, as they sat down on the couch.  
  
Jason: "Fine. We talked about her insecurities after I came home from 'L&B' last night. Did something happen between you and Alexis?"  
  
Sonny: "She knew that I was lying about talking to Courtney last night when we were at 'L&B'. But we worked it out, and we're having dinner tonight."  
  
Jason: "That's good! Benny is watching the safe house together with Sal so everything should run smoothly if Ned and Faith are dealt with soon."  
  
Sonny: "And they will be! I'd just wish that I knew what those two were planning. There's not only Alexis to think of because if Ned has his way he'll snatch my daughter away from me, and I won't let anyone do that not even Ned Ashton and Faith Roscoe."  
  
Jason: "I completely understand that you and Alexis have a family with Michael and Kristina now but that fact only makes it even more easy for Ned to hit you where it hurts."  
  
Sonny: "I know! I got the feeling that what I said to Ned last night didn't sink quite in so I think that I'll try it one more time."  
  
Jason: "Are you sure that's wise?"  
  
Sonny: "What do you mean?"  
  
Jason: "Alexis will probably find out about this, and I don't think that she'd want to know that you've been interrogating Ned about your family."  
  
Sonny: "I'll make her see that what I do is for this family's best. Alexis knows that I love her, Michael and Kristina more than anything, and she's begun to understand this business."  
  
Jason: "She's not going to be this understanding if you push Ned too far!"  
  
Sonny: "What do you know?"  
  
Jason: "Sonny.Alexis left Ned standing at the altar, then she fell in love with you, and you two made love, and then to top it all Kristina died because of the secret Ned and Alexis were keeping from you concerning the baby's paternity. He's not all that fond of you at the moment. You and Alexis have always had a very special relationship, and Ned has always been jealous of that, and so has Jax."  
  
Sonny: "I know that Jax isn't a member of my fan club but he's helped us with Ned and Faith."  
  
Jason: "Only because of Alexis, Kristina and Michael. A man like Ned is like a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode. You've got to tread softly otherwise you're not only risking your family but you're also provoking Ned, and provocative people are bad news in this business of ours."  
  
Sonny: "You're right! But I still can't let this thing between Ned and Faith go. I'm going to talk to him, and warn him. I'll try not provocative, but what this comes down to is the fact that I won't let anyone tell me what to do certainly not Edward Quartermaine's grandson!"  
  
Jason: "I see what you're saying Sonny but has Alexis ever really cut all her ties with Ned? As far as I know Gia is handling all the 'L&B' cases, and Gia does work for Alexis."  
  
Sonny: "Alexis feels that Gia is the best suited person to take care of Ned's 'L&B' legal situation, as Gia's education has directly been directed at these huge label lawsuits. Alexis doesn't want to deal with Ned that much so it's only good that Gia's willing to do it for her boss."  
  
Jason: "So.Ned hasn't seen Kristina since Alexis was living down town with her and Grace?"  
  
Sonny: "Not as far as I know, why do you ask?"  
  
Jason: "I just don't buy that Ned would let you marry Alexis plus live like a family with Alexis, Kristina and Michael. It seems too staged from Ned's side. He's in the last couple of years been one to take what he wanted. He's not the Ned Ashton I remember anymore."  
  
Sonny: "That's precisely why I don't want him to be anywhere near Alexis or Kristina. He's a loose canon, and I don't know what I'd do to him if he ever hurt either one of them."  
  
Jason: "If we all watch our backs then it shouldn't be a problem, right?"  
  
Sonny: "Probably not, but when Ned is involved with Faith Roscoe one has to ask himself; 'what's next?'."  
  
Jason: "I'm sure that Ned wouldn't harm Alexis physically on purpose!"  
  
Sonny: "I know that he wouldn't either - on purpose. But sometimes you're careless when you're not using your head. I mean.I have Michael, Kristina and Alexis with me, and they're all my family now. That has got to be difficult for him to handle especially when you think of the fact that he 'played' father for Kristina for the entire time Alexis was pregnant with her, and then those months in NICU. My gut's telling me something Jason, and it's not good!" He replied worried.  
  
Chapter 4 - Ned's Dangerous Visit  
  
Alexis was sitting in her office working on some documents when a well known friendly voice asked  
  
Grace: "There's something called working too much!" Alexis looked up from the legal documents smiling when Grace entered the office and shut the door close.  
  
Alexis: "And what are you doing here?" She asked removing her glasses, as Grace took a seat opposite Alexis.  
  
Grace: "I have an appointment with Jax at 'Kelly's' concerning that new club we've been talking about opening. I thought that since there's an hour until that meeting I might as well pop by and hear how it went with Sonny last night!"  
  
Alexis: "It didn't!" She replied sadly, going to the bar pouring some coffee for both her and Grace.  
  
Grace: "Did you make this?" She asked skeptically when Alexis offered her a cup.  
  
Alexis: "No! Anna; Gia's new assistant made it so you can go on, and dare your throat!" She replied, as the two friends giggled. Grace: "I don't get why you can't make a decent cup of coffee! Sonny and I have both taught you how to handle that machine, and you can even make breakfast now why not coffee?"  
  
Alexis: "I don't know! Why aren't you asking me?" She asked sitting down on the chair behind her desk.  
  
Grace: "Asking you what?" She asked looking everywhere but at Alexis.  
  
Alexis: "About last night! Or have you suddenly had a sudden change in personality, which had resulted in you not wanting to know the tiniest thing about my personal life."  
  
Grace: "You know that I'm dying to know what happened, but only if you don't mind telling me of course!"  
  
Alexis: "After you left Sonny called and cancelled feeding me some excuse that his cancellation had to do with Courtney!"  
  
Grace: "That sounds reasonable!"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.If it hadn't been for the fact that Courtney had called me earlier to tell her that Sonny and Jason were at 'L&B' talking to Ned about something!"  
  
Grace: "So in other words; you caught Sonny with his hand in the cookie jar?"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.More or less. We had a big argument this morning, but we agreed on making up by having dinner together tonight!"  
  
Grace: "So you're telling him tonight then?"  
  
Alexis: "Absolutely! I don't want what happened with Kristina to repeat itself. I know that becoming a father again so soon after Kristina will amaze Sonny. After all I think it did take some time for Sonny to get over the fact that Kristina was his, and that he hadn't been there for me when Alcazar had left me in labor in the park, and then through her surgery, and so on."  
  
Grace: "Did he blame you?"  
  
Alexis: "Not really! I think it was more himself for having stayed with Carly when he'd always had a feeling that Kristina was his. He just never had the courage to act on those feelings. I just don't think that I'll do the same thing as last time."  
  
Grace: "What do you mean?"  
  
Alexis: "Well.Instead of making a big deal out of it I think that I'll simply wait until we're upstairs in bed, and then just tell him that we're going to become parents again."  
  
Grace: "That will be romantic too. You're so lucky to have someone like Sonny in your life Lexie!" She replied envious.  
  
Alexis: "You'll find someone too Gracie! What happened to that guy from last night?"  
  
Grace: "Well.We went to the movies to watch the new movie; 'Sweet Home Alabama', and then we went to 'Kelly's' to drink some coffee, and then a mad woman turned up."  
  
Alexis: "Who was she?"  
  
Grace: "Apparently his wife; Tracy Finnegan! So my night was a total bust because I helped Peter Finnegan commit adultery, and was faced with a woman, who threatened to sue every bone in my body if I didn't go back to whatever hole I came from."  
  
Alexis: "What then happened?"  
  
Grace: "Well.Then Johnny suddenly turned up, and stepped in and defended me saying that I was his employer, and that I owned four top modeling agencies in New York. We then walked away grinning like fools, and he followed me to my door, and I discovered that for a night, which had become a total bust it's always good to have a henchman near!" She replied giggling.  
  
Alexis: "That sounds like a very.Confusing evening!"  
  
Grace: "Oh it was! I'd better get going if I'm to be on time to my business meeting with a certain Jasper Jacks. Take care, OK?" She said, hugging Alexis.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.You too!" She replied, returning the hug, and going back to work, as Grace left her office.  
  
Alexis had her head buried in a legal document when her office door creaked, and she simply thought that it was Grace because she'd left her handbag behind and asked laughing  
  
Alexis: "Did you forget something Grace?"  
  
Man: "Actually yes; you and MY daughter!" He replied harshly, making Alexis drop her pen upon hearing that hoarse voice again after such a long time.  
  
Alexis: "Ned? What are you doing here? The last time I checked Gia Campbell was your lawyer, not me!" She replied equally harsh, as she stood up from her chair.  
  
Ned: "I'm here to take you home with me along with OUR daughter; Kristina!" He exclaimed, going to stand on the other side of the desk opposite Alexis.  
  
Alexis: "Have you completely lost your mind Ned? You didn't father Kristina - Sonny did. Furthermore I'm married to Sonny now, and we have a family now!"  
  
Ned: "You mean the kind of family I'd have had with your sister if it hadn't been for Sonny?"  
  
Alexis: "Sonny didn't kill my sister!"  
  
Ned: "Since when? A few years back you didn't even want to have anything to do with him, and now what? You're his whore!" He yelled in her face.  
  
Alexis: "The last time I checked you were involved with Faith Roscoe; the mob princess so don't you even dare come and lecture me about my morals. You've gone on and on and on about the dangers surrounding Sonny's life, and now you're shacked up with the mob princess of Port Charles, who so just happens to be the person responsible for Carly being dead!"  
  
Ned: "Those bullets were meant for Sonny!"  
  
Alexis: "And that's supposed to what? Justify Carly's death? Michael couldn't sleep alone the first year after Carly had been killed. Does that mean anything to you? That little boy paid for Faith's actions."  
  
Ned: "Why are you so caring towards a son A.J. Quartermaine fathered? You hate both him, and Carly!"  
  
Alexis: "Michael is my son just as much as Kristina is my daughter!"  
  
Ned: "Come again!" He exclaimed, thinking he'd heard wrong.  
  
Alexis: "Sonny and I are Michael's legal parents. Ned.If you have some business with Gia you're welcome to wait.In the waiting room but get the hell out of my office!" She exclaimed sitting down behind her desk once again.  
  
Ned: "And what do we have here?" He asked, as he'd spotted a family picture on the mantel in Alexis' office. The picture had been taken on Sonny and Alexis' wedding day; Sonny, Alexis and Kristina were standing in front of the altar flanked on the left by Jason, Elizabeth and Johnny and flanked on the right by Benny, Courtney and Grace as Mike, Michael, Skye and Jax were squatted down in front of the other part of the wedding party.  
  
Alexis: "Ned? Didn't you hear me? I want you to leave right now!" She replied angrily advancing towards him.  
  
Ned: "You're unbelievable you know that?!"  
  
Alexis: "Ned.You have no business in this office so why don't you just get going before someone comes in and sees you?"  
  
Ned: "Like who? Your dear hubby? Sorry.He's pretty busy trying to find me! I am not going to let you get away with disrespecting me or disrespecting your sister's memory!!" He exclaimed madly slapping her hard on her left cheek, which had such an impact that Alexis, was thrown against the desk followed by falling hard down on the marble floor in her office.  
  
Alexis: "Help me, please." She begged, as she could feel a thumping in her head, and could feel her legs overflowing with blood. She realized in that instant that she was loosing the baby.  
  
Ned: "You decided to live with, and for Sonny Corinthos so it's only fitting that I leave you like he's left every single woman he's ever been involved with!" He replied harshly leaving Alexis in her office begging for a monster to help her.  
  
When Ned was about to leave the office he bumped into Grace at the elevators, who'd returned for her handbag.  
  
Grace: "Ned? What in the world are you doing here?" She asked amazed that he'd set his foot in a law firm, which was owned by Sonny Corinthos' wife.  
  
Ned: "If I were you I'd check on my best friend." He whispered so hoarsely that it sent chills up Grace's spine. Just as Grace was about to give him a piece of her mind Anna; Gia's assistant screamed. Grace ran as fast as she humanly could, and had the shock of her life when she spotted Alexis lying face down on the cold marble floor with blood everywhere.  
  
Grace: "Anna.ANNA! Listen to me OK?" She yelled wanting her to gain control over herself.  
  
Anna: "What?"  
  
Grace: "Call 911 immediately, and say that a pregnant woman is bleeding! GO!" She yelled when Anna was caught in her own tracks.  
  
Grace: "Lexis wake up.Please Lexie wake up!" She replied stroking Alexis' face knowing somewhere in her gut that she'd arrived too late to save her best friend, and her unborn baby.  
  
Chapter 5 - The Terrible Choice  
  
A few hours later Sonny, Jason and Grace were waiting for Tony Jones to come out, and tell them what the latest news was on Alexis.  
  
Sonny: "Just tell me what happened Grace!" He exclaimed, as she, Jason and Sonny were sitting in the waiting area on a couch.  
  
Grace: "I had been by Alexis' office earlier, and I'd forgotten my handbag so I returned to get it, and I met Ned by the elevators, and he said that Alexis needed me. I thought that he was just being an asshole as usual but then Anna; Gia's assistant screamed, and I ran to Alexis' office, and found her on the marble floor, facedown, bleeding. Anna called 911, and I drove in with the ambulance, and I haven't heard anything from Tony yet!"  
  
Jason: "Maybe she's OK Sonny!" He tried to calm his friend, but knew deep down that whatever had happened to Alexis was going to mean heartache for both Sonny and Alexis.  
  
Bobbie: "Sonny?" She asked, as she was standing in front of the three of them.  
  
Sonny: "Yeah.Bobbie!" He replied drying away his tears.  
  
Bobbie: "I'm very sorry for what's happened, Tony will be out to talk to you in a few minutes. I thought you'd might want to have these." She replied extending a plastic bag to Sonny.  
  
Sonny: "What's this?" He asked taking the plastic bag from Bobbie.  
  
Bobbie: "The personal belongings, which Alexis had on her when she arrived here at 'General Hospital'. Tony is a very good doctor Sonny no matter what he did to Jason, Carly and Michael."  
  
Sonny: "I know Bobbie! I don't care about that right now I just want my wife to be alright, OK?"  
  
Bobbie: "I completely understand! As I said Tony will be here soon!" She replied, as she went to the Nurses' station.  
  
Grace: "I think I'm going to get some coffee? Would you guys like some?" She asked getting up from the couch.  
  
Jason: "I'll come with you! I need to call Elizabeth anyways!" He replied, as they walked to the cafeteria.  
  
Grace: "God Jason! What if she doesn't make it?"  
  
Jason: "Don't think like that Grace! Alexis will make it. It's the aftermath I'm concerned about!"  
  
Grace: "You're talking about Ned and Faith aren't you?"  
  
Jason: "Yeah.No one get's away with hurting Sonny's family, and especially not when Ned's been warned about it once before!"  
  
As Sonny was sitting in the waiting area all by himself looking at Alexis' engagement ring, and wedding ring he began to remember the morning of their 1st wedding anniversary.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny had decided to surprise Alexis with breakfast in bed, and had gone down to the kitchen wearing only a pair of black pajamas pants. Alexis had then woken up alone in bed, and gone in search of her husband wearing Sonny's black shirt she'd ribbed off his shoulders last night. Suddenly Sonny had felt a pair of familiar female hands encircling his waist, and a pair of soft lips kissing his shoulders tenderly.  
  
Sonny: "Good morning baby!"  
  
Alexis: "Good morning to you too! What are you doing?" She asked, as she stood next to him watching him rinse some strawberries.  
  
Sonny: "Something that's common to do in kitchens; prepare breakfast!" He grinned showing off his dimples.  
  
Alexis: "Oh really? Then how about a quick cooking lesson?"  
  
Sonny: "How quick are we talking here?" He replied taking a rinsed strawberry, and placing it between Alexis' lips where she held it waiting for him to bite on it too, as he always did. He then placed his lips around the strawberry too, as they ate small pieces of it until there was no strawberry left, and they began kissing each other playing a game of cat and mouse trying to catch the other's tongue.  
  
Sonny placed his hands on Alexis' chest, and pulled the shirt she was wearing from each other, as Alexis' fingers made their way to the waistband of the pajamas pants Sonny was wearing, which he stepped out of, and they continued pleasing each other that morning, afternoon, evening and night.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Grace: "Sonny?" She asked, as Jason and her had returned with some coffee. Sonny: "Oh thanks Grace! I was just." He replied taking the coffee from her.  
  
Grace: "Some special times with Alexis? I completely understand! You don't have to hang onto those items like they're all you have left of her. Alexis is going to be just fine. You have to remember that this is the woman, who survived a childhood in the same estate as Helena Cassadine!"  
  
Sonny: "I know. I've just always had this nagging feeling that something would come between us when we were blessed the most, and it has."  
  
Jason: "For better or worse?" He replied raising his cup of coffee.  
  
Sonny, Jason and Grace In Unison: "FOR BETTER OR WORSE!" They clinked their coffee cups, as Tony Jones and Bobbie Spencer advanced towards them.  
  
Sonny, Jason and Grace stood up, as they saw Tony and Bobbie standing in front of them with news about Alexis.  
  
Sonny: "How is my wife doing Dr.?" He asked worried sick.  
  
Tony: "Sonny.I'm not going to lie to you. When Alexis was brought in she was extremely close to dying. But because of Grace's fast thinking in getting Alexis here I was able to rescue her. Tell me.Did you know that Alexis was approximately 1 month pregnant?"  
  
Sonny: "WHAT?!"  
  
Grace: "I did! Alexis had been planning on telling you the news last night, but since you couldn't make it she was going to tell you tonight!"  
  
Sonny: "Oh my God! How can this be happening again?" He replied burying his face in his hands sitting down on the edge of the coffee table behind him.  
  
Tony: "The baby was beyond savable. I'm very sorry for your loss Sonny." He replied, as Sonny was going out of his mind of blaming himself for letting his guard down, and not having discovered that Alexis had been pregnant due to the signs she'd showed.  
  
Jason: "Can she have visitors?"  
  
Tony: "Probably only Sonny for now, and tomorrow either the kids or Grace and Jason can visit. But right now she's heavily sedated, and probably won't wake up until morning. You can go and sit with her Sonny! Again.I'm so very sorry for your loss!" He replied making his way towards the nurses' station.  
  
Bobbie: "Sonny? Do you need me to take Michael for the night?" She asked squatting down in front of her former son-in-law.  
  
Jason: "Actually.Elizabeth picked up both Michael and Kristina today, and they're already sleeping so I just think that we'll watch them until Alexis is discharged."  
  
Bobbie: "Alright! It was just a suggestion. Take care of yourselves!" She replied joining Tony at the nurses' station.  
  
Tony: "I'm clearly not Corinthos' biggest fan but to go through such a tragedy without any support."  
  
Bobbie: "Well.He's got support. Jason and Grace are like real family to him, and if he goes to sit with Alexis now you can be sure that he won't leave her side until she's discharged.  
  
Tony: "They really are in love aren't they?"  
  
Bobbie: "Yeah they are - let's just hope that their love can survive this!"  
  
Sonny: "Listen.I'm going to go and sit with her, and I'll probably stay here for the rest of the night!" He replied standing up from the coffee table.  
  
Grace: "Sonny.I hope you're not mad at me for keeping this pregnancy from you?" She asked unsure of how he felt about her right now.  
  
Sonny: "The only person I blame for this is Ned Ashton, and trust me Grace; he'll pay!" He replied hugging her before retreating to Alexis' room.  
  
Grace: "Is he going to be OK?"  
  
Jason: "I don't know, but at least he's with Alexis, and not out trying to find Ashton but something heavy is on the way Grace. You can bet on that!" He replied, as they exited the hospital on their way home.  
  
When Sonny entered the room in which Alexis was lying he found his beautiful wife with a black eye together with a cheek, which was extremely red other than that she was peacefully asleep underneath a double cover of blankets. He closed the door behind him, and sat down in an armchair, which had been placed next to the bed. He placed the plastic bag with Alexis' personal belongings on a nearby nightstand, as he gathered her hands in his and said  
  
Sonny: "I don't know where my head has been these last couple of days because the signs were clear, and now I've lost my 3rd child. I am so sorry for neglecting you the way that I have. Michael and Kristina are fine; they're staying with Jason and Elizabeth tonight, and probably tomorrow too. When I think about what that bastard did to you.I'll make sure it never happens again sweetheart because as far as I'm concerned Ned Ashton will pay!" He replied teary eyed, placing his head in Alexis' lap where he fell asleep. Suddenly out of nowhere the voice of Shania Twain begins to sing a short melody  
  
"God Bless The Child" performed by Shania Twain  
  
Hallelujah, hallelujah God bless the child who suffers Hallelujah, hallelujah God bless the young without mothers Hallelujah, hallelujah Let every man help his brother Hallelujah, hallelujah Let us all love one another Hallelujah, hallelujah Make all our hearts blind to color Hallelujah, hallelujah God bless the child who suffers  
  
(Shania Twain - The Woman In Me)  
  
When Bobbie checked in on Sonny and Alexis later on she took a blanket from one of the closets, and wrapped it over Sonny's shoulders, as she knew that it was all she could offer him right now.  
  
Chapter 6 - Returning Home  
  
Tony Jones had been in with Alexis the next morning to inform her of what had happened, and Alexis had already known when she'd hit the marble floor that the baby was lost forever. Alexis was now sitting in the hospital room just staring into empty space, as Grace had given her some clothes she'd picked up for her. The plastic bag with the personal belongings was still lying where Sonny had placed it last night, and now only withheld Alexis' engagement ring and wedding ring. She didn't have the desire to put them on, as she constantly heard Ned saying  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Ned: "You decided to live with, and for Sonny Corinthos so it's only fitting that I leave you like he's left every single woman he's ever been involved with!"  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Grace: "Alexis? Is it OK if I come in?" She asked from the doorway.  
  
Alexis: "Sure.Come on in!" She replied, drying away her tears.  
  
Grace: "You look like hell!" She exclaimed, as she sat down opposite her friend and noticed how tired and worn out she looked only dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a green jersey, a pair of white trainers, and her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
Alexis: "Thanks a lot." She replied sadly looking at her empty fingers, which weren't covered by two pair of fingerings.  
  
Grace: "Sonny is talking to Max about your transport home, and Jason & Elizabeth are bringing Michael & Kristina home later in the afternoon. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Alexis: "Not really.All I keep on hearing is Ned's voice over and over in my head telling me that because I'm married to Sonny I don't deserve anything - not even a child!"  
  
Grace: "He actually said that?"  
  
Alexis: "Not literal but it was what he meant! And now I can't help but think that maybe he was right!" She replied going to the nightstand where she took the rings out of the bag, and held them up in front of her eyes.  
  
Grace: "You're surely not blaming Sonny for what happened?"  
  
Alexis: "NO! I just don't know how I'm supposed to believe in the fact that everything will be OK. I got pregnant 3 years after I married the man of my dreams, and now I can't even give him our dream child!"  
  
Grace: "You will get through this Lexie! You just have to have faith in you and Sonny, and in the fact that everything happens for a reason. I know that it sounds stupid but you've got to remember that you still have two children at home; Michael and Kristina."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door, as Alexis was sliding on first her engagement ring, and then her wedding ring.  
  
Sonny: "Are you ready?" He asked standing in the doorway.  
  
Grace: "Why don't I leave you two alone? I'll see you at home, OK?" She asked hugging Alexis on her way out of the room.  
  
Sonny: "Thanks!"  
  
Grace: "No problem.Just take good care of her." She whispered walking out of the room. When Grace had left Sonny and Alexis alone in the room, Alexis leapt into Sonny's waiting arms wanting to feel safe.  
  
Sonny: "Hey.It's OK. You're safe now because I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He replied, as he led Alexis to the bed where they sat down.  
  
Alexis: "How are Michael and Kristina?" She suddenly asked.  
  
Sonny: "They're just fine. They don't know, and I don't think we should tell them it would probably just confuse them."  
  
Alexis: "I guess you're right.AUCH!" She complained, as Sonny stroked her sore cheek.  
  
Sonny: "Sorry.Is the pain bad?"  
  
Alexis: "Only when it's touched." She smiled through her emotional pain.  
  
Sonny: "Look.I talked to Tony, and he said that sometimes when women loose a child they want to be alone. If you feel like that then tell me. Just be honest, and everything will be OK!" He explained, taking her hands in his to offer her some comfort.  
  
Alexis: "Actually.I was thinking about either sleeping on the couch or in the guestroom the next couple of days since I've got to take some pain medication every 2nd hour to prevent an inflammation to take place. You wouldn't mind would you?"  
  
Sonny: "Not at all! But why don't I sleep on the couch? That way you can sleep properly. The couch really isn't that good to sleep on!"  
  
Alexis: "Then why are you offering to sleep on it?" Sonny: "If it's only for a couple of days I can handle it, but you couldn't. You'd probably begin whining about it." He smiled his dimpled smile, as they kissed softly before Sonny took Alexis into her arms, and hugged her tightly wanting her to know that he was there for her when she decided to talk about what had happened to both her and their unborn baby, due to the careless actions of Ned Ashton.  
  
When Sonny and Alexis entered the penthouse it was unusually quiet but that was of course also normal now that both Michael and Kristina were with Jason and Elizabeth.  
  
Sonny: "I'm going to go, and make us something warm to drink, OK?" He asked helping Alexis out of her jacket.  
  
Alexis: "OK! Coffee will be fine!" She smiled, as Sonny kissed her on the good cheek, and went into the kitchen to make them some coffee. Alexis went to the couch, sat down, took a pillow and clutched it to her chest together with closing her eyes to relax a second or two.  
  
Johnny: "Alexis?" He asked when he opened the door.  
  
Alexis: "Yes, Johnny!" She exclaimed opening her eyes slowly.  
  
Johnny: "Mr. Corbin is here! Would you like to see him?" He asked softly feeling for both Sonny and Alexis over the loss of their baby.  
  
Alexis: "Sure!" She exclaimed, even though she wasn't feeling like having anyone over at the moment.  
  
Mike: "Alexis.I just heard." He replied hugging her tightly, as Alexis met him halfway.  
  
Alexis: "Who told you?" She asked going to sit down on the couch once again.  
  
Mike: "I was over at Jason and Elizabeth's seeing Michael and Kristina play, and Jason told me. Is it true that Ned Ashton did it?"  
  
Sonny: "Mike.What are you doing?" He asked entering from the kitchen with two coffee cups in his hands.  
  
Alexis: "Sonny.It's OK! If you don't mind Mike then I'd just like to relax, and not answer too many questions right now!"  
  
Mike: "Of course not I'm sorry. Jason wants you to know that they'll come by with the kids in half an hour!"  
  
Sonny: "Thanks Mike!" He replied implying that he should leave. Sonny followed Mike to the door, as Mike asked quietly  
  
Mike: "Am I right? Did Ashton do that to her?"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah he did.I'll handle it Mike, OK?" He replied immediately making Mike know that Ned wouldn't get away with what he'd done.  
  
Mike: "Alright.Take care Alexis, and you too Michael!" He exclaimed leaving Sonny and Alexis alone.  
  
A little later after having enjoyed the coffee Alexis was sitting next to Sonny on the couch resting her head on Sonny's shoulder, while Sonny massaged her scalp, as they just sat in silence, and listened to some soft music, which was playing on the stereo.  
  
Johnny: "Sonny, Alexis.Jason and Elizabeth are here with the children!" He explained, as Jason, Elizabeth, Michael and Kristina entered PH4. Sonny went towards them giving Alexis some time to gather herself before the children came near her.  
  
Sonny: "And how was it at Jason and Elizabeth's?" He asked picking up Kristina from the floor, and leading Michael into the kitchen by the hand to give them something to drink.  
  
Elizabeth: "Are you doing OK Alexis?" She asked hugging Alexis.  
  
Alexis: "As well as can be expected! Thanks for watching them!" She exclaimed, as Jason hugged her too.  
  
Jason: "It was our pleasure to help her especially since we love them very much. We'll leave you guys so that you can have some quality time together. Take care, OK?" He replied, as both he and Elizabeth hugged Alexis once more before leaving the penthouse.  
  
Kristina: "Mommy!" She exclaimed running into the livingroom just as Alexis dried her eyes once more.  
  
Alexis: "What is it sweetie?" She asked squatting down to the same height as her daughter.  
  
Kristina: "Auntie Liz taught me how to make a clay impression of my hands and feet.Look!" She exclaimed, showing Alexis the two pieces of clay impressions showing off Kristina's left hand and left foot.  
  
Alexis: "Oh sweetie.It's absolutely beautiful!" She replied hugging Kristina tightly against her chest wanting to make sure that she'd never go away.  
  
Kristina: "Mommy.Why are you holding me so tight?" She asked, surprised by her mother's firm grip on her.  
  
Alexis: "I just want to make sure that you're really here." She replied kissing Kristina on her head before leading her to the couch where Kristina sat on her mother's lap while they looked at the clay impressions.  
  
Sonny: "And what do we have here?" He asked, as Michael helped his father carry in some mugs with hot chocolate in them.  
  
Kristina: "Look daddy.Auntie Liz helped me make these!" She exclaimed wanting her daddy to see them too. Sonny took Kristina off of Alexis' lap, as Michael sat down on Alexis' lap and Alexis wrapped her arms around him. Sonny looked over at Alexis, as if asking 'are you OK', and Alexis simply nodded her head 'yes', as the Corinthos' enjoyed some family quality time.  
  
Chapter 7 - Turning Away  
  
A few weeks had passed, and in that time period Sonny and Alexis were still sleeping separately; Alexis in the bedroom, and Sonny on the couch in the livingroom. Alexis didn't feel safe enough to start sharing the same bed as her husband, as a part of her knew that that was the first step on the way for her to become pregnant again. Sonny was in the livingroom with Kristina, Zander and Courtney, while Alexis was upstairs with Michael packing for a sleepover at Zander's apartment.  
  
Michael: "Why do we have to go? You and daddy aren't doing anything important tonight are you?" He asked sitting whiningly on his bed.  
  
Alexis: "Why have you suddenly changed your mind regarding sleeping at Zander's?"  
  
Michael: "Daddy doesn't like him, and I don't want daddy to be mad at me for liking Zander."  
  
Alexis: "Michael.Your father is just trying to look out for his sister; Courtney, as I know you would for Kristina. I for one think that this sleepover will be cool!"  
  
Michael: "Then why don't you go?" He asked.  
  
Alexis: "Because I wasn't invited! Besides I know that you don't want to stay at home with dad and me. So I'd suggest you to find out if you like Zander or not. And there won't come a better time for that than this sleepover. Besides aunt Courtney will be there, and as far as I know Zander's got the latest 'Lara Croft' Playstation game." Alexis knew exactly what to say to get Michael to do what she wanted, and she could immediately see his sour face turn into a happy face.  
  
Michael: "I guess it could be fun to be there, but why doesn't daddy like him?"  
  
Alexis: "Why do you say that your dad doesn't like Zander?"  
  
Michael: "Because he always yells at Zander, and he never does that with Jason, Benny or you!"  
  
Alexis: "Your dad has a hard time showing his true feelings, and sometimes yelling seems better to him than to be real towards the people he's facing. Zander and your dad have known each other for a very long time, and that's also why your father is harder on Zander than on Jason or Benny."  
  
Michael: "OK! Let's go!" He exclaimed, taking his backpack on his back, while he and Alexis walked down to the livingroom.  
  
Sonny: "Just make sure that this one has an early night! She kept her mother up all of last night due to a stomach ache she was having." He replied kissing Kristina on the head.  
  
Courtney: "I'll make sure of that, while I think Zander will play some Playstation with Michael! I don't hope you'd mind that Champ?" She asked, as Michael and Alexis entered the livingroom.  
  
Michael: "No way! I'm really looking forward to sleeping over with you and Zander, auntie Courtney!" He replied drawing a surprised look from Sonny, as Michael hadn't done any thing but complain the past days regarding this sleepover.  
  
Zander: "Then let's go, huh?" He replied taking Michael's hand in his, as Sonny gave Kristina to Courtney right after Alexis had kissed her, and Michael goodbye.  
  
Sonny: "We need to talk sweetheart!" He replied after Zander and Courtney had left with Michael and Kristina.  
  
Alexis: "About?" She asked harshly rearranging some papers on the desk.  
  
Sonny: "I think you know about what! Will you just.Come here?" He replied escorting her to the couch where they both took a seat.  
  
Alexis: "I have a lot of work I need to finish up Sonny so can't this wait?" She asked impatiently having a good feeling of what it was he wanted to talk to her about.  
  
Sonny: "This has waited long enough! I don't know how to reach you anymore. We only spend time together when the kids are around. That's why I want to cook you dinner tonight."  
  
Alexis: "I know that you must be tired of being forced to sleep on this couch."  
  
Sonny: "This doesn't have anything to do with that couch. What I want to talk about is our future - if there is one that is?" He asked questiongly.  
  
Alexis: "What kind of a question is that? You know how much I love you Sonny!"  
  
Sonny: "How am I supposed to know that when you won't even let me touch you?"  
  
Alexis: "That's absurd!"  
  
Sonny: "Really? The last time I held you was weeks ago when you'd returned from the hospital after loosing the baby."  
  
Alexis: "OK then let's have dinner together, and get these things talked out." They were interrupted by Johnny knocking on the door.  
  
Sonny: "Yeah!" He yelled through the door.  
  
Johnny: "Benny!" He replied, as Benny made his way through the door.  
  
Benny: "Sorry.If I'm interrupting something?"  
  
Alexis: "Not at all! I need to talk to Grace about something - bye!" She exclaimed kissing Sonny quickly on the cheek before leaving Benny and Sonny alone in PH4.  
  
Benny: "What was that about?" He asked wondering why Alexis had been in such a hurry.  
  
Sonny: "I'd wish I knew!" He replied sadly.  
  
Grace: "Alexis?" She asked surprised over finding Alexis outside her door.  
  
Alexis: "Hey.May I come in?" She asked looking completely lost. Grace: "Sure! Come on in! What's up?" She asked, as they took a seat on the couch.  
  
Alexis: "Why do you think that something's up?"  
  
Grace: "Alexis? I might be deeply involved in this business development I'm going to make with Jax but I haven't lost my skills. I can still see when you're hurting just as much as I can see when you're lying to me. Is it Sonny?"  
  
Alexis: "Alright! He started today with wanting to talk to me about our future together. I can't do that Grace! It has barely been a month since the baby died, and he's already talking about trying again."  
  
Grace: "Wouldn't it be an idea for you to talk to Sonny about these concerns of yours? I can't help you the way that Sonny can. He's your husband Lexie; he'd want to know all of this."  
  
Alexis: "I don't blame him for wanting to try again but still I feel that it's too soon. It was different for me than for him. I knew that I was pregnant, and I had planned to tell him about it, but then things interfered. Who's to say that it won't happen the next time I plan to tell him that I'm pregnant?"  
  
Grace: "No one can. Listen.Has Sonny confronted Ned yet?"  
  
Alexis: "No! He's conviently enough been away on 'business'. And I'm afraid of what Sonny's going to do when Ned returns. Especially now that he's shacked up with Faith Roscoe."  
  
Grace: "I don't blame you but why don't you talk to Sonny about these doubts you're having, and allow him to help you. I really doubt that I can offer you anything that even comes close to what Sonny can. Sonny's the one who also lost a child Alexis, and maybe you're right; maybe it didn't hurt him as much but still he's the guy who's lost his 3rd child due to his 'business'."  
  
Alexis: "You're right about those skills; you haven't lost a single one."  
  
Grace: "Told you! Why don't you just go on home, and talk to your husband about what we've just talked about? I honestly think that you'll feel 100 % better once it's all out in the open, and you've been upfront with that gorgeous Latino husband of yours!"  
  
Alexis: "I can't.Not yet!"  
  
Grace: "Why in the world not?"  
  
Alexis: "Because I don't know how I'm supposed to tell him that I don't feel right about giving him children. How do you say that to someone you know ONLY wants children?"  
  
Grace: "Hold up! Are you saying NEVER? Don't you ever want to have another child? Alexis.In the 3 years you and Sonny have been married you've given Michael and Kristina more attention, loving and tenderness than anyone else. You can only offer children love and attention. If you're worried about being a good mother all you've got to do is ask Jax, Skye, Jason, Elizabeth, Courtney, Zander, Sonny or Mike and they'd tell you that you're mom no. 1. Michael and Kristina are blessed to have both you and Sonny in their lives."  
  
Alexis: "I keep on thinking about how our childhood was. I mean.Being invisible to your own family, and then later finding out that you're the stepdaughter of Helena Cassadine. I don't want any child of mine to feel like that!"  
  
Grace: "I seriously doubt that you could ever make a child feel like Helena made you feel. She made you feel like you were worthless and see where you are now; you're married to a wealthy man, and you have 2 adorable children and furthermore you're a very successful lawyer."  
  
Alexis: "I also had to fight to be where I am right now!"  
  
Grace: "I know that, and I think that Chloe, Kristina, your mother, and mine will all agree on the fact that everything you have you got by fighting for it. I mean.Who'd ever have pictured you married to famous mob boss; Sonny Corinthos? Your marriage has been through a hardship lately, and that hardship won't just disappear. You've got to keep on fighting even when it looks dark because you will reach the light!"  
  
Alexis: "That sounds very poetic!"  
  
Grace: "Well.It's easy to say because the love you have with Sonny is poetic; it's like nothing I've ever heard of or seen. You're a very lucky woman Alexis, and I want you to fight for what's yours. Tell Sonny how you feel, and talk about it tonight."  
  
Alexis: "I will! Do you have any idea of how much I love you?"  
  
Grace: "Well.I love you too!"  
  
Alexis: "We agreed on having a quiet dinner tonight since Michael and Kristina are visiting Zander and Courtney."  
  
Grace: "Are they OK?"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.We were concerned that Faith Roscoe would come after Zander but after Jason went down, and talked to her there hasn't been anything. Sonny obviously believes that both Zander and Courtney are safe now?"  
  
Grace: "How does Sonny feel about Zander and Courtney being together?"  
  
Alexis: "He's started to warm up to the thought. He of course has to be the overprotective brother all the time but I think it'll be OK in some time!" She replied on her way out the door.  
  
Chapter 8 - Taking Care Of Each Other - PG-13  
  
A few hours later after having eaten dinner together Sonny and Alexis were sitting on the couch in front of a roaring fire along with some soft music playing in the background. Sonny was holding Alexis' hands in his, as she was about to tell him her feelings concerning the miscarriage.  
  
Alexis: "I don't quite know how to get this said. You know how much I love both Michael and Kristina, don't you?" She asked with confused eyes.  
  
Sonny: "Of course I do! In fact you've helped Michael in getting past what happened to his mother, but where are you going with this?" He asked wonderingly.  
  
Alexis: "I just want you to know how much I have in Michael and Kristina at the present time, and that if I never get pregnant again they're more than enough for me!"  
  
Sonny: "What are you trying to tell me sweetheart?"  
  
Alexis: "I just want you to know that I'm fine with the family we already have. I didn't really grow up with anything real after I lost both my mother, and Kristina. The only light in my life was Grace, and after some time that was also taken away from me! I'm going to tell you something that I don't want you to take the wrong way - just hear me out, OK?" She asked wanting Sonny to understand where she was coming from.  
  
Sonny: "Just say it baby - there's nothing you can't tell me!" He assured her, stroking her knuckles.  
  
Alexis: "It's just that sometimes I don't know if it's responsible for me to bring children to the world because they'll always have to be extra careful, and to have bodyguards with them everywhere they go. I don't know.Maybe on some level I knew that bringing a child into this world; our world wouldn't be fair, and that's why I haven't had the urge for us to talk this through."  
  
Sonny: "What are you saying then? That you never want to get pregnant again?" He asked worried.  
  
Alexis: "No! I just thought that it was strange for me not to have an urge for us, as parents to talk what happened through. The whole situation with Ned was awful, and I wouldn't wish that situation on my worst enemy but still."  
  
Sonny: "I know that I let you down by not being there for you when you needed me, and nothing I'll ever say can remedy that but I'd like to think that we are able to have a family, and to raise our children. Michael and Kristina are fine, and so will our future children be."  
  
Alexis: "You can't guarantee that Sonny; no one can! No one's to say if this Faith Roscoe won't go after either Michael or Kristina to get at you." Sonny placed his finger on Alexis' lips, and said  
  
Sonny: "Shh.I know that you've been through a tremendous deal, and I won't let Ashton or Faith ruin our happiness. Alexis.You love children. You're like a mother to Michael, and Kristina's face lightens up every time she sees you. Don't let other people tell you how to live. Now.To show you what I mean I'd like to have a dance with you; Mrs. Corinthos!" He replied, standing up from the couch, and extending his hand to Alexis, which she reluctantly accepted before following him to the middle of the livingroom floor where they danced to the voice of Shania Twain performing the song; "You're Still The One".  
  
"You're Still The One", performed by Shania Twain  
  
(When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love)  
  
Looks like we made it  
  
Look how far we've come my baby  
  
We mighta took the long way  
  
We knew we'd get there someday  
  
Bridge:  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
  
But just look at us holding on  
  
We're still together still going strong  
  
Chorus:  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one that I love  
  
The only one I dream of  
  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
Ain't nothin' better  
  
We beat the odds together  
  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
  
Look at what we would be missin'  
  
(Bridge)  
  
(Chorus)  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I'm so glad we made it  
  
Look how far we've come my baby  
  
(Shania Twain - Come On Over)  
  
When the tunes of the song began to fade away Alexis lifted her head from Sonny's shoulders, and looked directly into Sonny's eyes. Alexis held her breath, as Sonny caressed her face and placed his hands around her neck, and placed his lips upon Alexis' wanting to just feel the texture of the lips, which had pleased him for years now. Alexis didn't know what to think of how this evening had turned out. God only knew how much she loved Sonny, but she was still scared to death of what would happen the next time she was pregnant, and someone would take it upon themselves to hurt Sonny, and what other way could hurt Sonny more than making sure that his wife wouldn't carry the pregnancy through? But still she also knew how much their marriage meant to Sonny, as it was the only 'real' relationship he'd practically had his entire life. Alexis did love Sonny, and she couldn't tolerate being away from him one more second.  
  
Sonny: "I love you Alexis!" He exclaimed before he claimed her lips, and Alexis threw her arms around his neck. Sonny left her lips, and traveled via her cheeks, and ears to her throat, which he licked, nuzzled and kissed thoroughly until Alexis' moans became louder. Sonny then bent down so that he could lift Alexis up in waist level, and then she locked her legs around his waist. Sonny walked to the carpet in front of the fireplace, which he gently placed Alexis on.  
  
Sonny placed one hand around Alexis' waist, as he used the other hand to unbutton the blue jeans she was wearing, and Alexis helped a little herself by raising her hips so that Sonny could slide the jeans off of her legs. He then slid off the sandals she was wearing, as Alexis took a hold of the black shirt Sonny was wearing and ripped it apart so that the buttons of the shirt were scattered all over the livingroom floor.  
  
Sonny and Alexis now sat opposite each other on their knees, as Alexis placed her left ring finger on the scar from the Christmas shooting some odd years ago, and moved it down his chest until it reached his belt, which she unclasped so that she could unzip the pants and unbutton them, as Sonny got out of them. Sonny then took a hold of the purple T - shirt Alexis was wearing and got it off of her via her head. Sonny was sitting opposite Alexis wearing a pair of black briefs, and Alexis was wearing a black pair of panties, which matched the black bra she was wearing.  
  
Sonny couldn't stand not being closer to Alexis anymore so he forcefully placed his lips on hers, and thereby thrusted his tongue into her mouth making both of them feel licentious. Sonny moved his lips to Alexis' shoulders, which he kissed and licked before lowering the straps of the bra she was wearing. He placed his hands on the clasp in front of the bra, and was practically breathless when he saw the bounty, which he hadn't seen for weeks now. He lowered his mouth to Alexis' breasts, and began to kiss, stroke and caress them, while Alexis combed her fingers through Sonny's hair out of lust.  
  
After being satisfied with his handy work in making Alexis lustful, Sonny placed his fingers in the waistband of the panties Alexis was wearing, and slid them down her long legs, and threw them behind her back, as Alexis also placed her fingers in the waistband of Sonny's briefs, and slid them off of his body. Sonny got in position, and entered Alexis with all the power he had in his soul for the woman, whom he loved more than life itself just as a thunderstorm began brewing outside in the dark night.  
  
Alexis: "Sonny." She moaned, as his thrusts became more powerful resulting in Alexis raking her fingernails down Sonny's bare back, which only turned him more on.  
  
Sonny: "I love you so very much Lex!" He moaned, as the last bit of energy he had back was pounded into her womanhood. Both of them could feel that something special had happened that evening, they'd conquered all of their fears, and celebrated being in love, and married.  
  
Sonny: "That was amazing!" He exclaimed a little while later, as he had his back to the couch with Alexis sitting between his legs resting her back against his chest with an Indian blanket covering both their bodies.  
  
Alexis: "I'll say.You sure know how to make a woman feel special Mr. Corinthos!"  
  
Sonny: "Only one woman can count on being treated that way for the rest of her life!" He exclaimed grinning, as Alexis turned her head towards his, and they kissed softly savoring the feel of being this close both physically but also emotionally.  
  
Alexis: "I don't ever want to loose this feeling Sonny." She replied quietly, as she covered his hands with her own on top of her stomach.  
  
Sonny: "And we won't! I'll continue to love you more and more for every day in this marriage Lex, and treasure the time that I'll get with you, Michael and Kristina." He replied kissing Alexis on the shoulder before resting his eyes.  
  
Johnny: "Boss?" He asked knocking on the door. Sonny: "I don't believe this.What will it take for me to get some time alone with my wife these days?" He complained with a sigh.  
  
Alexis: "An act of God apparently!" She giggled at Sonny's sighs of frustration.  
  
Johnny: "I'm sorry if it's too late but Zander and Courtney are here with the kids!" Sonny and Alexis immediately tensed up. Alexis wrapped the blanket around her body, and collected their shattered clothes before going upstairs, while Sonny put on the grey robe, which had been placed in a closet in the livingroom during his nights sleeping on the couch.  
  
Sonny: "Zander.Courtney? What's up?" He asked opening the door.  
  
Zander: "Just before putting Michael and Kristina down for bed, Courtney discovered that they both had the chicken pox." He explained, as Michael and Kristina showed themselves to Sonny with their faces covered in small, red dots.  
  
Sonny: "Great.Thanks for bringing them by you guys!" He replied, as he got the kids inside the penthouse, and closed the door, as Alexis entered the livingroom realizing why the kids were early home from their sleepover.  
  
Alexis: "Every parents dream illness, huh?" She replied sarcastically, as Michael began scratching his head, which Sonny quickly reprimanded him for.  
  
Sonny: "Michael! If you continue to scratch the chicken pox they're going to turn into wounds, and I know that you don't want that. Come on you two; I think we've got some ointment to put on those dots of yours!" He replied, as Alexis carried Kristina upstairs, and Sonny carried Michael upstairs to act as nurses.  
  
Chapter 9 - Ned & Faith  
  
A month later Sonny had arranged a meeting at 'Club 101' with his two bodyguards; Johnny and Max, whom he wanted to take care of Ned and Faith. Alexis was at home with Michael nursing him back to health after the chicken pox, as Kristina had already gotten better.  
  
Sonny: "I want you to make sure that Ashton and Faith Roscoe disappear from Port Charles. I don't want Alexis to ever see either one of them ever again!"  
  
Max: "Understood Boss but."  
  
Sonny: "But what Max?"  
  
Max: "Everybody in the organization know what Ashton did to Alexis. And since Alexis is your wife it seemed only logical that you'd take care of Ashton like you'd planned to take care of A.J. Quartermaine."  
  
Johnny: "All Max is trying to say is that when it's your family, who hurts you always used to take care of thing yourself, yet this time."  
  
Sonny: "This time it's a man, who's been married to an old friend of mine; Lois, and he's also the father of their mutual child; Brook Lynn. Now as much as I'd like to hurt Ashton, as much as he hurt my wife that can't be done due to the circumstances. Understood? All I want is to make life better for Alexis, and that can only be possible if Ned and Faith leave town."  
  
Max: "Understood! It might not have to take that long." He replied, as he saw Ned and Faith enter 'Club 101'.  
  
Sonny: "What are you talking about Max?" He asked before he also saw Ned and Faith enter the nightclub looking all too pleased with themselves, as they took a seat at the bar.  
  
Ned: "Why are people staring so much at us?" He asked, as everyone in the club gave both of them some evil glances, as what Ned had done to Alexis had been all over town for weeks now.  
  
Faith: "I'm only guessing but perhaps it's because they all know about what you did to that Alexis person. I must say Mr. Ashton: you've certainly changed in the time I've known you." She smiled.  
  
Ned: "I only did what I had to do, and I'm sure that Alexis knows that. She knows that neither Kristina or any child Corinthos has helped create can survive in the world of crime."  
  
Faith: "Did you know that she was pregnant when you hit her?"  
  
Ned: "Of course not! But I'll tell you what? I don't even know if it had changed things if I had known about her being pregnant again. Corinthos deserves to be unhappy, as does any woman who wants to be with him."  
  
Faith: "You're so mean.And I like it!" She replied, as they kissed right in front of all the curious eyes.  
  
Max: "Do you want us to handle them Boss?" He asked, as Ned and Faith were busy feeding each other olives.  
  
Sonny: "No, let me talk to them first, OK?" He replied advancing towards Ned and Faith, who didn't even see Sonny coming until he was standing right behind Faith's chair.  
  
Ned: "What the hell do you want Corinthos?" He asked tired.  
  
Sonny: "Tired Ashton? Well.You'd better get prepared to getting tired of hiring my voice, or to see me because I'm personally going to make your life a living hell if you and your 'mob lady' don't leave town as of right now!" He promised going to stand next to Ned.  
  
Faith: "I'm not going anywhere Corinthos, and neither is my man! So why don't you just join your little minions over there, and talk about what stuffed animal little Kristina should have for her upcoming birthday?"  
  
Sonny: "We can do this the hard way or the easy way, but make it easier for yourself!" He replied placing his hand on Ned's shoulder.  
  
Ned: "Don't you touch me!" He yelled standing up from the chair getting in Sonny's face.  
  
Faith: "Ned? Why don't we just go? This place isn't worth anything, and neither is Corinthos! Come on." She tried to coax Ned into going with her, as a fight at 'Club 101' was the last thing she needed.  
  
Sonny: "Why don't you just pack up, and go somewhere else? I hear that Barbados is good this time of year!" He replied getting even more in Ned's face wanting to provoke him.  
  
Ned: "We're not going anywhere Sonny so you might as well get used to seeing this face every day and everywhere!"  
  
Sonny: "Is that so?"  
  
Ned: "Yeah.That's so.How's Alexis?" He asked spitefully, and that was more than Sonny could handle. Sonny took a hold of Ned's throat, and began squeezing as hard as he humanly could. Max and Johnny got up from their seats, and made their way to the bar just as Ned punched Sonny right in the face after having pried Sonny's hands off of his throat.  
  
Sonny: "Alexis is my wife, and no one get's away with insulting her with spiteful words! You got that Ashton?" He replied punching him multiple times in the face.  
  
Johnny: "Boss.Come on!" He replied prying Sonny off of Ned, as Max took a hold of Ned and Faith followed the two of them out into the alley where Ned got an insurance of what would happen if he didn't pack up and leave town immediately with Faith.  
  
Sonny: "I'm fine Johnny. Everything's OK now! I'm going home now!" He replied leaving the club.  
  
Alexis was sitting with Michael in his room watching him sleep, as he'd had the toughest time getting past this illness. Alexis really felt for him because he was missing both football practice, and hanging out with his friends when Kristina didn't really miss anything because she didn't have friends yet.  
  
Alexis: "Sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite." She replied quietly, before kissing Michael goodnight on the forehead, and going down into the livingroom.  
  
Johnny: "Are you sure you want Alexis to see you like that?" He asked when he and Sonny exited the elevator.  
  
Sonny: "She'll be fine Johnny - don't worry!" He exclaimed opening the door to PH4.  
  
Alexis: "Hey.How was.Oh my God! What happened?" She exclaimed upon seeing Sonny's battered face.  
  
Sonny: "It's fine Lex!" He tried to assure her, as she softly touched the badly beaten parts of his face.  
  
Alexis: "It's fine? Do you even realize how bad this looks?" She asked looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
Sonny: "Could you please just.?"  
  
Alexis: "I'll go get an cold compress now!" She exclaimed going into the kitchen to fetch a tea towel, and a bucket of ice cubes.  
  
A little later Sonny was lying down on the couch in front of the roaring fire with his head placed on a pillow. Alexis entered the room with a tea towel, and a bucket of ice cubes in her hands. She sat down on the edge of the couch and placed some ice cubes in the tea towel, and held it to the worst battered place of his face; the area around his right eye.  
  
Sonny: "Ah.You'd have made a terrific nurse, do you know that?" He replied with a boyish grin showing off his dimples.  
  
Alexis: "Don't even try to coax me into forgetting this! What happened Sonny?" She asked upset.  
  
Sonny: "It doesn't matter, OK?"  
  
Alexis: "The hell it doesn't. I've just been upstairs with Michael trying to explain to him why his father didn't come home at the exact time he'd promised, and then you've been up fighting with some idiot!"  
  
Sonny: "You're right about the last part of your sentence. Sweetheart.I really don't want to get into this right now!" He sighed tired closing his eyes briefly.  
  
Alexis: "Too bad! Is all of this about Ned? Did you go to 'Club 101' in search of him and Faith Roscoe?"  
  
Sonny: "And what if I was?" He asked trying to get up, but Alexis placed her hands on his chest, and pushed him down onto the couch once more.  
  
Alexis: "What were you thinking Sonny? Do you have any idea of how dangerous Ned is right now? The people he's mixed up with aren't fools!"  
  
Sonny: "I'm fine! Johnny and Max were there so I was covered!"  
  
Alexis: "You were covered? Well.That's just great.And did you even think about Michael and Kristina or me? You've got people, who are counting on you coming home. I know that this business isn't safe but I want to be able to trust in you when you say something. What was the point in picking a fight with Ned anyways?"  
  
Sonny: "He needed to know that the best thing for everyone concerned would be for him to leave town immediately. Can't you see that if I let someone like Ashton destroy my life soon more will follow!"  
  
Alexis: "And what if Ned had pulled a gun on you? What would've happened then? You've got to understand that Ned is no longer just a Quartermaine - he's in bed with Faith, which makes him extremely dangerous not only to you but to our family!"  
  
Sonny: "I promise to be more careful the next time, OK? Now.Can I get up now?" He replied, as Alexis removed her hands on his chest, and removed the cold compress so that he could get up on his feet. He immediately flopped back on the couch, as he couldn't keep his balance.  
  
Alexis: "I think I'd better get you upstairs, and into bed!" She exclaimed helping Sonny to his feet, and assisting him upstairs into bed.  
  
Sonny: "I'm very lucky to have you, you know?" He replied, as Alexis unbuttoned his shirt, and got it off of him followed by getting his pants off of him together with his shoes, and socks.  
  
Alexis: "I know! Here.Drink this!" She replied handing him a glass of water accompanied by some painkillers.  
  
Sonny: "Did you make this?" He asked looking at the glass of water.  
  
Alexis: "It's just water wise guy, and the pills are for the obvious pains you're in!" She replied smiling sarcastically.  
  
Sonny: "How is Michael doing?" He asked before drinking the water, and swallowing the pills.  
  
Alexis: "Just fine! Just go to sleep, OK? I'm going to have a shower, and then I'll join you!" She replied, kissing him on the forehead before entering the bathroom.  
  
Chapter 10 - Morning Sickness  
  
A few days later Sonny had gotten word that Ned and Faith had left town, and were now irritating the inhabitants of Los Angeles but that didn't bother Sonny right now. He was happy together with his wife, and children. The thing of all was that Michael now was chicken pox free, and was able to attend football practice all he wanted together with being with his friends at the local club.  
  
Sonny and Alexis were lying in bed feeling blissful right now due to the fact that they'd just had the most amazing round of lovemaking. Alexis' head was placed on Sonny's chest, while Sonny played with a few strands of her brown mane, which he loved to do.  
  
Sonny: "They sure are quiet aren't they?" He suddenly asked.  
  
Alexis: "That could also be due to the fact that it's 3 o'clock in the morning Sonny." She giggled looking at him as if he was crazy.  
  
Sonny: "It is? I guess time just flies away when I'm with you!" He replied smiling his dimpled smile, which he knew Alexis couldn't resist.  
  
Alexis: "I didn't even think that this was possible for me?"  
  
Sonny: "What?"  
  
Alexis: "To be happy.I thought that feeling was reserved for other people, who weren't working alcoholics like me. I mean.I never even expected to fall in love, little own get married and have children."  
  
Sonny: "I did.I wanted to remedy what was done to my mother and me."  
  
Alexis: "And you have.Which reminds me.You could be a little nicer to Mike. He is Michael and Kristina's grandfather.  
  
Sonny: "I am trying Lex! I've just spent so many years hating him for leaving my mother and I to Deke, and how he completely destroyed her bit by bit."  
  
Alexis: "You still have to remember that it wasn't Mike, who hit her. He might have destroyed her dreams, but it was Deke, who shattered her soul into tiny little pieces."  
  
Sonny: "I know that both Michael and Kristina need grandparents in the picture. Yours are gone, my mother is gone, and that leaves Mike, whom you've started to look at like a father figure but I know the man, and I'm just afraid that he'll do the same disappearing act on Michael and Kristina that he did on me, and in a way also Courtney."  
  
Alexis: "Just try, OK? That's all anyone can ask of you; try! I don't want you to feel that it's only up to you. Mike has to do some of the work too. But when you've decided something about someone then there's not much anyone else can say. Just try and talk it out with him. He does love you Sonny!" She exclaimed, as they kissed softly.  
  
Alexis could suddenly feel her stomach turning, and immediately separated her mouth from Sonny's.  
  
Sonny: "What is it? Sweetheart?" He asked worried at the expression on Alexis' face.  
  
Alexis: "I've got to go!" She exclaimed, holding her right hand in front of her mouth, as she charged into the bathroom being covered by a black, satin sheet closing the door shut behind her followed by her retching in the toilet. Sonny got worried so he wrapped the black, satin sheet around his waist, and went to the bathroom door knocking before asking  
  
Sonny: "Are you OK?"  
  
Alexis: "Uh huh! Just give me a minute, OK?" She asked drying her mouth with a wet washcloth.  
  
Sonny: "Alright! I'll go and check in on Michael and Kristina."  
  
Alexis: "This can't be happening." She replied, as her mind went back in time when she'd been pregnant with Kristina.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "She's sick, I think. Do you want me to call a doctor?"  
  
Alexis: "No. I'm.Absolutely not. I'm just fine. I have a flu or something and I'm.I'm perfectly fine, honestly, so."  
  
Sonny: "Alright, well, if you need anything."  
  
Alexis: "I don't need anything. You know, Kristina's in there, she'll be happy to hover. Sorry to.You guys have a great."  
  
Sonny: "Are you sure?"  
  
Alexis: "Yes."  
  
Sonny: "Alright."  
  
Alexis: "Thanks." She replied before rushing into her apartment where she began looking through her day planner, counting the dates furiously.  
  
Alexis: "All right, do it again. OK, 28.29, 30, 31, 37, 38, 39. Now, see, that can't be right. You miscalculated, Alexis. Do it again, do it again. OK, 28, 29, 30,31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36.40. Oh, God. Oh, God. God, this can't be happening. Oh, my God." She panicked having circled the room in her day planner.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
After having dropped Michael off at school, and Kristina in kindergarten Alexis had driven to 'Mercy Hospital' to see Dr. Bonds just in case that it was a false alarm, and then she didn't want to be treated by anyone at 'General Hospital', and then the fact that she both liked and trusted Dr. Bonds. She'd given blood a few hours ago, and was just waiting for the results to get in.  
  
Alexis was sitting in a cubicle wearing a white gown awaiting Dr. Bond's return to tell her if she and Sonny were going to be parents. She couldn't help her mind from going back in time once again back when she'd been pregnant with Kristina.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Dr. Meadows: "As far as I can tell, everything looks great."  
  
Ned: "Told you. Everything's fine."  
  
Dr. Meadows: "Would you like to know the baby's sex?"  
  
Alexis: "No."  
  
Ned: "Yes."  
  
Alexis: "I can't believe I'm actually looking at my baby."  
  
Ned: "She is a girl."  
  
Alexis: "How can you tell?"  
  
Ned: "I don't know. Just do. Girl on the way."  
  
Alexis: "Is it?"  
  
Dr. Meadows: "I thought you didn't want to know."  
  
Alexis: "Changed my mind. Tell me." Dr. Meadows: "You are looking at your little girl."  
  
Alexis: "Oh. It's a girl. It's a girl."  
  
Ned: "Yes, it is."  
  
Alexis: "Oh, she's beautiful. I didn't want to admit this to anyone, but I really wanted a girl. Hello, my girl. Wow."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Dr. Bonds: "Mrs. Corinthos.I've got the test results of your blood test right here!" She exclaimed entering the cubicle.  
  
Alexis: "Good." She replied drying her eyes from the wonderful memories of being pregnant with Kristina, even though Ned had been with her.  
  
Dr. Bonds: "So I gather that this if you're pregnant the father is your husband?"  
  
Alexis: "Yes.I married Sonny 3 years ago! So.What did the blood test show?" She asked anxiously.  
  
Dr. Bonds: "Congratulations are in order; you're exactly one month pregnant."  
  
Alexis: "I'm pregnant?" She asked not believing what Dr. Bonds was telling her.  
  
Dr. Bonds: "You sure are. We have some new regulations here at 'Mercy' since your last visit. Pregnant women in their forties are to be scanned to see if they're having twins. There's a bigger danger of miscarrying, and the doctor's have to know the details of the pregnancy. Do you have time now?"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.I don't have to pick up the kids before 3 so I have time!" She smiled at the doctor, as Dr. Bonds went to turn on the scanner.  
  
Dr. Bonds: "This might be a little cold." She warned, as she placed the device, which was covered with some gel on Alexis' stomach.  
  
Alexis: "Does everything look alright?" She asked nervously.  
  
Dr. Bonds: "You have to remember that this is only to see if there is one baby or two in your stomach. But I'm sure that if you just relax through your pregnancy, and avoid stress you should be able to have a very normal pregnancy. What's this?" She suddenly asked, making Alexis wonder if something was wrong.  
  
Alexis: "What is it?"  
  
Dr. Bonds: "Nothing is wrong.The babies are just fine."  
  
Alexis: "Oh good! Wait! Did you just say 'babies'?" She asked alarmed.  
  
Dr. Bonds: "I sure did! Congratulations Alexis.You and Sonny are having twins!" She happily announced.  
  
Alexis: "Twins?"  
  
Dr. Bonds: "Twins!" She exclaimed showing Alexis where on the screen you could see it. When Alexis saw it tears began flowing down her cheeks of happiness.  
  
Chapter 11 - Twice The Surprise  
  
Alexis had since her doctor's appointment a few days ago tried to figure out the perfect way to tell Sonny that she was pregnant. She didn't know whether to just tell him while they were in bed, or to make him a meal with the assistance of Grace of course. She'd finally decided to have Grace help her make some food so that she could tell Sonny.  
  
Grace: "I cannot believe that you're actually pregnant with twins!" She exclaimed, as she was helping Alexis set the table.  
  
Alexis: "That makes two of us! I was actually beginning to think that Michael and Kristina were the only children we would have but look at me now.I'm pregnant with twins!"  
  
Grace: "Some people say that when you don't obsess over it, it simply happens! I'm so happy for you Lexie - you're going to make a wonderful mother for the 3rd and 4th time. Where are Michael and Kristina today?"  
  
Alexis: "Michael is spending the night at a friend's house, and Kristina is over at Jason and Elizabeth's being spoiled rotten. What are you doing tonight?"  
  
Grace: "I'm just going to watch some videos, and then turn in early. I want a full update tomorrow, OK?" She asked, as she picked up her purse.  
  
Alexis: "I promise to tell you everything! Now.Dinner is ready to be served, this room has got the right atmosphere, so I just need to change, and then Sonny has to arrive, of course!"  
  
Grace: "When is he coming?"  
  
Alexis: "In 30 minutes.He had to drop both Michael and Kristina off before picking up the vintage Cabernet we've become addicted to at the 'No Name'. He'll probably suspect something when I decline the wine!"  
  
Grace: "Well.Mrs. Corinthos; you have a great evening with your husband, and don't worry about anything else but how to tell Sonny that he's going to be a father for the 3rd and 4th time!!" She laughed exiting PH4 after having hugged Alexis.  
  
Alexis: "Well.Little ones' it's about time I get dressed so that I can tell your father about the wonderful news I've got for him!" She smiled rubbing her stomach, while heading upstairs to change into something a little more comfortable than the suit she was presently wearing.  
  
30 minutes later Alexis had showered, and changed into a pair of black pants, a light pink t-shirt, and a pair of black sandals, which she'd also worn when she and Sonny had participated in A.J. and Courtney's wedding reception. The reason for her choosing to be wearing this tonight was that several pieces of her other clothes had begun to sit a little tight on her, and she knew that Sonny would notice it sooner or later.  
  
Sonny: "Alexis!" He yelled from the doorway, as Alexis patted her stomach before making her way down to the livingroom.  
  
Sonny: "Hey.Are you OK?" He asked worried, after they'd kissed each other softly on the lips.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, not knowing where he was headed with the question.  
  
Sonny: "I tried calling you. What have you been doing?" He asked, leading her to the couch where he sat down, while Alexis sat down on the coffee table.  
  
Alexis: "I'm fine Sonny! I was just showering, and then I changed into this outfit. I'm fine - really!" She tried to assure her always-worried husband.  
  
Sonny: "You're positive that you're alright?"  
  
Alexis: "100 %! Now.Mr. Corinthos.Why don't you follow me lead, and go and shower and change too, and then I suspect that dinner will be ready when you're finished?"  
  
Sonny: "You cooked?" He asked displaying his dimples.  
  
Alexis: "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Sonny: "Sweetheart.You're a wonderful mother, a terrific lawyer, and an awesome friend, but you're not that domestic the last time I checked!"  
  
Alexis: "Just because I kinda burned the kitchen the first time doesn't mean that I can't learn. Besides I didn't cook alone, Grace was with me!"  
  
Sonny: "Then it should be eatable." He joked, as Alexis grabbed a pillow off of the couch, and hit him with it, making Sonny fall back on the couch with Alexis in his embrace.  
  
Alexis: "I'll show you eatable!"  
  
Sonny: "Is that a promise?" He asked, covering her mouth with his, as they began kissing extremely passionately, which Alexis knew would only delay her telling Sonny her terrific news.  
  
Alexis: "We have to stop Sonny." She replied, trying to talk around his mouth.  
  
Sonny: "Why?" He whined, as Alexis got up from the couch.  
  
Alexis: "Because.I want to remember tonight forever! Will you just humor me Sonny?" She begged, as she knew that if she didn't get him out of the livingroom fast, they'd soon end up making love. Not that anything would be wrong with that it just wasn't what she desired to do before telling him her news.  
  
Sonny: "Alright.Do you have some news or something?"  
  
Alexis: "Or something." She smiled, as Sonny made it upstairs to shower and change.  
  
When Sonny descended the flight of stairs he was wearing a black suit along with a white shirt, and a black tie and black shoes. Alexis was lightening a couple of scented candles she'd placed on the mantel.  
  
Sonny: "Hey." He replied, placing his arms around Alexis' waist, and nuzzled her neck, sliding his lips up and down the most delicate place on her.  
  
Alexis: "Hey yourself.You clean up good!" She exclaimed, as she turned around in Sonny's embrace being able to see how he looked.  
  
Sonny: "Thank you.You look beautiful too, Mrs. Corinthos! What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked curiously.  
  
Alexis: "After dinner!" She replied, leading him to the table where he helped her sitting down before sitting down opposite her.  
  
Sonny: "Grace did good work!" He smiled widely displaying his dimples once more.  
  
Alexis: "Real funny!" She smiled back at him, as they began eating the dinner she and Grace had prepared.  
  
An hour later Sonny and Alexis had finished their meal, and they were sitting on the couch where Alexis was about to tell him about her being pregnant but was interrupted by the phone ringing.  
  
Sonny: "Keep that thought, OK?" He asked going to answer the phone.  
  
Alexis: "You bet!"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah!"  
  
Caller: "Mr. Corinthos? This is Dr. Bonds assistant; Tracie - may I talk to your wife?"  
  
Sonny: "Sure! Hang on.Alexis? Tracie; Dr. Bonds assistant." He replied pointing to the phone with his eyes not understanding why she'd want to talk to his wife.  
  
Alexis: "Oh! Thanks!" She replied taking the phone from Sonny, and put it up to her ear.  
  
Tracie: "Mrs. Corinthos? I'm so sorry to bother you at home but Dr. Bonds wanted you to know that your appointment had to be changed from Wednesday to Friday!"  
  
Alexis: "That's OK! So.It's this Friday?" She asked, as she began to scribble it down onto her day planner.  
  
Tracie: "It sure is! Sorry for the interruption!" She apologized, as they hung up, and Alexis turned to see a very interested Sonny Corinthos, and Alexis knew that he'd already figured it out - partly in the least.  
  
Sonny: "Is there something you want to tell me Alexis?" He asked, as they were standing in the middle of the livingroom.  
  
Alexis: "Sonny.I started having morning sickness a few weeks back so I went to the doctor."  
  
Sonny: "Dr. Bonds? Doesn't she work at 'Mercy'?"  
  
Alexis: "Yes, she does. I just didn't want Bobbie, Alan or Monica knowing that I suspected being pregnant if it turned out to just being a fluke."  
  
Sonny: "And?"  
  
Alexis: "Dr. Bonds then analyzed some blood, which showed that I am.We are.Pregnant!" She replied with teary eyes, as she took Sonny's hands, placing them on her stomach.  
  
Sonny: "We're.We're having a baby? How? I love you!" He replied kissing Alexis as hard as he humanly could on the lips, while Alexis threw her arms around Sonny's neck.  
  
Alexis: "Sonny? There's more." She replied, as they stopped kissing.  
  
Sonny: "Nothing can make me more happy than I am right now Alexis. There's nothing wrong with you or the baby, right?"  
  
Alexis: "No, no, no.It's nothing like that! Because I'm in my early forties, Dr. Bonds needed to scan me due to new hospital regulations. She discovered that."  
  
Sonny: "That what?" He asked immediately not wanting to loose this child too.  
  
Alexis: "Let's just say that when we go shopping for toys and clothes we have to get two of everything."  
  
Sonny: "Two of everything? Are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
  
Alexis: "That depends.If you think that I'm pregnant with twins then you'd be correct!" She smiled fully, as Sonny placed his hands around Alexis' neck, and kissed her first lightly on her upper lip, before capturing her lower lip in his mouth.  
  
Sonny: "Do you have any idea of how happy you've made me? Not only were you able to make a family with Michael and me, but you also allowed me to have a great part in both Kristina and your lives. And now you're giving me two more children at the same time!" He exclaimed with teary eyes.  
  
Alexis: "That doesn't even compare to the love you've given me these past couple of years! We were meant to be Sonny, and I think that this little surprise is just one of many in the years to come!" She smiled, as Sonny bended, lifted Alexis' t-shirt up, before giving her stomach a tender but also promising kiss of love and security.  
  
Chapter 12 - 9 Months Later  
  
Alexis' due date had passed, and Sonny was driving her completely crazy. All the things she discussed with Ned he'd do if he'd known about Kristina's true paternity, he'd done to her with the twins. He didn't allow her to stand up for more than 2 minutes, he'd almost forbidden her to work and last but certainly not least he'd asked Johnny, who was her current personal bodyguard to tell him who Alexis met or talked to.  
  
Christmas had just passed by, and Sonny and Alexis were to attend a New Years Eve Party tonight at the 'Grille', which Alexis had been forced to twist Sonny's arm into attending. Alexis was currently on the phone with a client of hers, while Sonny was upstairs with Michael and Kristina finishing the last touches in the nursery, as Alexis had been forbidden to enter. The kids and Sonny wanted it to be a surprise for the expectant mother.  
  
Alexis: "I completely understand your concerns Mr. Brinkley but this is the easiest way for each party concerned. I know that you don't want your children to hurt anymore, and this is the way I'd advice you to go about this divorce."  
  
Mr. Brinkley: "Very well Mrs. Corinthos.I trust you so go ahead with it."  
  
Alexis: "OK! Goodbye!" She replied hanging up, as Sonny, Michael and Kristina descended the stairs.  
  
Sonny: "So.Did you finish your work?" He asked, as the kids made their way into the kitchen to Marie.  
  
Alexis: "Yes I did! Now everything should be able to proceed fine while I'm giving birth."  
  
Sonny: "I don't even understand why you're still working? You're extremely close to your due date so it just isn't wise."  
  
Alexis: "I'm perfectly competent in knowing how far I should push myself. Besides.I'm only talking to clients over the phone. There's no stress involved!"  
  
Sonny: "Let's just change the subject, alright?"  
  
Alexis: "Fine with me!" She smiled, as Sonny led her to the couch where they sat down opposite each other.  
  
Sonny: "I don't mean to be this controlling! You do know that it's just because I'm worried about you, and our children." He replied placing his hands on her stomach.  
  
Alexis: "I know that. But there's a thing as being too controlling! I've been very careful in this pregnancy because I know because I'm 40 that I'm in the danger zone. If you're not careful you're going to DRIVE US ALL CRAZY!!" She exclaimed, as the babies kicked, and Sonny got a startled expression on his face.  
  
Sonny: "I think we've got some future football players in here!" He replied smiling.  
  
Alexis: "I don't know where you've got this notion of these two babies being boys, but you seem pretty sure!"  
  
Sonny: "Listen.The doctor said that either way was possible. And since we already have Kristina, then I should think that at least one of these miracles would be boys."  
  
Alexis: "You're full of it!" She laughed, as Michael and Kristina joined Sonny and Alexis on the couch.  
  
Michael: "What are you doing?" He asked, as Sonny placed both of them onto his lap.  
  
Alexis: "We were just discussing the babies sweetheart." She replied stroking his cheek.  
  
Kristina: "What about them?"  
  
Sonny: "Well.I'm sure that we're having boys, but your mother doesn't!"  
  
Kristina: "How will you know?"  
  
Michael: "Duh Krissy." He teased his sister, as Sonny berated him.  
  
Sonny: "Michael! Remember what we agreed on: no picking on people younger than you! Your sister's too little to know."  
  
Kristina: "Know what daddy?" She asked looking up at him with her hazel brown eyes.  
  
Sonny: "Well.When mommy has given birth the doctor will be able to tell because boys and girls are different!"  
  
Kristina: "Why?" She continued asking, as a normal 4-year-old child.  
  
Alexis: "Yes; why 'oh wise one'?" She asked kidding, as she knew how a tough time Sonny had had in explaining this to Michael once.  
  
Sonny: "Because.We're all different. Just look at me and your uncle Jax or mommy and auntie Grace. We don't look alike because it would be pretty dull if we did!"  
  
Kristina: "Oh! When are they coming mommy?"  
  
Alexis: "It won't take much longer now sweetheart. Hey.Why don't you go with me upstairs because I've got to change for the party tonight?"  
  
Kristina: "OK!" She replied, as Alexis and Kristina went hand in hand upstairs to the bedroom.  
  
Sonny: "Come on.Let's see if we can snatch some candy away from the kitchen without Marie noticing it!" He exclaimed, as the two 'men' made their way into the kitchen.  
  
When Sonny and Alexis entered the 'Grille', Sonny was looking devastatingly handsome in a tailored suit, while Alexis looked equally beautiful in the dress she'd worn on New Years in 2001/2002. Alexis: "I look like a whale dressed in an Armani original." She whispered because Sonny had gotten an associate of his to make the dress fit a very pregnant woman. And since Alexis was well overdue with twins she'd be described as a very pregnant woman.  
  
Sonny: "You look just as beautiful in this now, as you did years back!"  
  
Alexis: "And that's why you had it enlarged, right?" She asked, as a waiter took her jacket.  
  
Sonny: "No, I had it enlarged because you've always loved that dress." He replied, knowing that she was only snapping at him because of the hormones she was carrying around right now.  
  
Jax: "Hi you guys.Alexis you look beautiful!"  
  
Alexis: "Thanks! Will you excuse me?" She asked, as she made her way to the bar to get a glass of water.  
  
Jax: "Sonny? What are you doing here? Isn't she just about to give birth?"  
  
Sonny: "Jax.I'm with you but Alexis was very insisting about being here tonight. She'd been in that penthouse for ages now, and the doctors have said that if she doesn't give birth before tomorrow then they're going to do it themselves. If something should happen tonight 'General Hospital' isn't that far away."  
  
Jax: "I guess you're right! I just keep on thinking about when she was pregnant with Kristina, and how she and Ned were practically connected to the 'NICU' via " He replied joining Skye at their table again. Sonny hadn't been too into the idea of going to this party tonight either but since Alexis was a woman, who didn't back down there hadn't been much he could do to change her mind.  
  
Sonny walked to the bar where Alexis was drinking her glass of water, and asked Alexis showing off his dimples  
  
Sonny: "May I have this dance Mrs. Corinthos?"  
  
Alexis: "You certainly may Mr. Corinthos!" She exclaimed, sitting the glass back onto the bar, while simply smiling, following Sonny out onto the dance floor.  
  
Sonny: "You do look beautiful, and I know that you're worried about the fact that you haven't given birth yet, but everything will be just fine!"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.That's easy for you to say!" She giggled, as they danced to the voice of LeAnn Rimes singing "I Need You".  
  
"I Need You" performed by LeAnn Rimes  
  
I don't need a lot of things I can get by with nothing Of all the blessings life can bring I've always needed something But I've got all I want When it comes to loving you You're my only reason  
  
You're my only truth  
  
Chorus:  
  
I need you like water Like breath, like rain I need you like mercy From heaven's gate There's a freedom in your arms That carries me through  
  
I need you  
  
You're the hope that moves me To courage again You're the love that rescues me When the cold winds rage And it's so amazing 'Cause that's just how you are And I can't turn back now 'Cause you've brought me too far  
  
(Chorus X 2)  
  
(LeAnn Rimes - I Need You)  
  
As the tunes of the music began to fade away Sonny looked into Alexis' eyes, and replied very softly and heartfelt  
  
Sonny: "I'm going to be with you all the way so don't worry about anything, OK? I've got you!"  
  
Alexis: "I love you!" She exclaimed, as she threw her arms around Sonny's neck, and their lips met in a passionate kiss.  
  
Sonny: "Should we head on home? I think you need to go to bed - you look pretty tired!"  
  
Alexis: "Sonny." She replied feeling a little uncomfortable.  
  
Sonny: "I know what you're going to say: stop being such a control freak, but I can't."  
  
Alexis: "SONNY! I need you to take me to the hospital! My water just broke!" She hissed, as Jax and Skye helped Alexis into Sonny's limo before they followed them to 'General Hospital' to see the product of Sonny and Alexis' love be born.  
  
Chapter 13 - Jason Michael George & Alexander Nikolas Ryan  
  
An hour later Alexis had been admitted, and was lying in a room where Dr. Meadows and Bobbie were about to start helping Alexis deliver the twins. Alexis had been changed into an ordinary hospital gown, and Sonny had discarded his suit jacket, and was sitting next to the bed in which Alexis was lying holding her hand wearing a white shirt, which was unbuttoned due to the fact that he was extremely nervous, and was sweating. They were both waiting for the next couple of contractions to hit. Jax, Skye, Mike, Jason, Elizabeth, Michael, Kristina, Zander, Courtney, Grace, Johnny and Max were all in the waiting room wanting to share the joy with Sonny and Alexis as soon as the twins had been born.  
  
Sonny: "Everything will be OK, Lex! Just remember to breathe like we were taught in Lamaze class!" He replied, as he knew that Alexis was scared of giving birth to full term twins.  
  
Alexis: "That's easy for you to say.You're not the one, who has to push two small babies out of your uterus! Not that you even have one - it's a good thing that you don't because you'd probably start to bribe someone into surgically removing it if you were in my place right now!!" She hyperventilated, which Sonny knew she couldn't do so he replied  
  
Sonny: "Sweetheart.You need to relax, and let this take its course. Now if I could I'd take this task away from you but that's however not how God intended it, so."  
  
Alexis: "Let it take its course? Do you have any idea of how much this hurts? You can't even begin to imagine, and besides.This is all your fault!!"  
  
Sonny: "How do you figure that?"  
  
Alexis: "Weren't you the one, who got me into this situation in the first place? Or was I merely making love to your identical twin brother?" She asked out of breath, as Dr. Meadows said  
  
Dr. Meadows: "Alright Alexis.On this next contraction I want you to push, as hard as you humanly possible can, OK? Do you understand Alexis?"  
  
Alexis: "Yes, I understand!" She complied, as Sonny helped her in sitting up straight in the bed, while taking a hold of Sonny's hand, which she squeezed extremely tight.  
  
Sonny: "Remember baby: just breathe! That's all you've got to concentrate on: just breathe!" He replied, kissing her on her sweaty forehead.  
  
Bobbie: "Alright! Here it comes." She replied looking at a device, which showed radio waves of the contractions going through Alexis' body.  
  
Alexis: "Oh God! I can feel the babies coming - this hurts so much!!" She screamed extremely loudly.  
  
Dr. Meadows: "OK Alexis.PUSH!" She exclaimed, as Alexis did what she'd been asked to do, and pushed as hard as she possibly could along with squeezing Sonny's hand into numbness.  
  
Dr. Meadows: "OK - I can see a head, I've got the baby's neck, back, and legs." Just then a baby cry could be heard in the room, which made Sonny and Alexis more calm knowing that one of their babies were OK. Dr. Meadows cut the umbilical cord, and passed the baby on to Bobbie, who showed it to the proud parents, as Alexis still had some work to do.  
  
Bobbie: "Sonny, Alexis.You have a handsome little boy!" She smiled, as she showed the baby to Sonny and Alexis until some new contractions hit Alexis, and Bobbie went to weigh, and wash the baby.  
  
Dr. Meadows: "OK Alexis. The same procedure one more time!" She exclaimed, as Alexis sat up straight in the bed again with Sonny's help.  
  
Alexis: "OK!" She complied, as another wave of contractions hit her, and she pushed all she could while squeezing Sonny's hand tightly.  
  
Dr. Meadows: "There we are.A little more! OK! I can see the head, neck, back, and finally the legs!" She exclaimed happily, as another cry could be heard in the delivery room. Dr. Meadows cut the umbilical cord once more, and passed the baby onto Bobbie, who told Sonny and Alexis  
  
Bobbie: "Congratulations again: you've got another handsome boy. Here you go!" She replied, as she first placed the 2nd born baby on Alexis' stomach, and then placed the 1st born there too.  
  
Dr. Meadows: "You can lie with them for a little while, and then we have to weigh and wash the latest born, and you still have some work to do Alexis!" She replied, as she and Bobbie let Sonny and Alexis have some quality time with their newborn babies.  
  
Alexis: "Aren't they beautiful?" She asked with teary eyes, touching her twin boys' soft heads.  
  
Sonny: "Absolutely.But could you expect anything else?" He asked displaying his dimples happier than he'd ever been other than when he'd discovered that Kristina was his daughter, and when he'd married Alexis, and then when he'd been told that he was going to be a father.  
  
Alexis: "To think that we've made these two miracles? Can you believe that 9 months of swelling feet, stomach cramps and morning sickness has resulted in the two most precious babies I've ever seen other than Michael and Kristina of course?"  
  
Sonny: "You're right sweetheart: it's truly amazing. But that's how you are too!" He replied smiling, before kissing Alexis on top of her head.  
  
Bobbie: "Are you ready to do some more work Alexis? I can take these two miracles to the nursery to get washed up, and weighed!"  
  
Alexis: "OK - just take extra good care of them, OK?"  
  
Bobbie: "I will!" She promised, as she placed the two babies in some basinets, and rolling them out of the delivery room, as Dr. Meadows began to work some more with Alexis.  
  
A couple of hours later Alexis had been moved to a private room where she was currently sleeping due to the fact that she'd used up a lot of her strength giving birth to twin boys. Sonny was sitting next to her watching her sleep peacefully.  
  
Bobbie: "Sonny." She whispered from the doorway, which made Sonny turn around.  
  
Sonny: "Yeah."  
  
Bobbie: "I've got some babies, who'd like to be with their mother." She replied wheeling the boys inside the room.  
  
Sonny: "Thanks Bobbie!" Bobbie: "No problem!" She replied leaving the room.  
  
Alexis: "Hey.Who was that?" She asked waking up.  
  
Sonny: "Bobbie.She brought in the twins. Do you want to hold one of them?" He asked kissing her on the top of her head.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah." She replied smiling, as Sonny picked up one of the babies, and handed him over to Alexis. He then went back to the other baby, and picked him up, and sat down next to Alexis again with the baby in his arms.  
  
Sonny: "We have to name these two. We can't go on and call them 'this' and 'that'!"  
  
Alexis: "I know! How about you name the one you're holding, and I'll name this one. And like with Kristina let's name them after some important people in our lives?"  
  
Sonny: "OK! I'll go first. The people who have had the biggest importance in my life are as follows Jason, Michael and George."  
  
Alexis: "George? Who's that?"  
  
Sonny: "That was an old friend from Brooklyn, who was pretty much the only one I could talk about concerning what was happening at home with Deke and my mom. So I'm naming you after 3 caring, responsible and heroic men. I name you Jason Michael George Davis Corinthos!"  
  
Alexis: "OK! And like you I've also had 3 people in my life, who's made a great difference in the person I've become. So fitting you'll be named after these 3 people. They are as follows Alexander, Nikolas and Ryan."  
  
Sonny: "Alexander for Zander, and Nikolas as in your nephew but who's Ryan?"  
  
Alexis: "He was a great friend I had in law school after I'd finally escaped from Helena's clutches, and he made me see the world for what it was. So little one you're the official namesake of 3 strong, independent and selfless men. I name you Alexander Nikolas Ryan Davis Corinthos!"  
  
Sonny: "Do you guys approve?" He asked, and got some grunts as a positive response from the babies concerning their new names.  
  
Alexis: "I think so!" She smiled, as Jason popped his head inside the room asking  
  
Jason: "Are you up for some company?"  
  
Sonny: "Sure! Do you have our rug rats out there with you?"  
  
Jason: "I sure have!" He exclaimed, as Jax, Skye, Mike, Elizabeth, Michael, Kristina, Zander, Courtney, Grace, Johnny and Max followed Jason into the room.  
  
Elizabeth: "Oh.They're so adorable!"  
  
Alexis: "They are aren't they?" She smiled happily, as Courtney, Elizabeth, Grace and Skye took a closer look at the babies.  
  
Sonny: "And how do you two like your new brothers?" He asked Michael and Kristina as they were peeping down at the babies from the arms of Zander and Mike.  
  
Michael: "They look weird!"  
  
Alexis: "Michael!"  
  
Michael: "They do!"  
  
Kristina: "I think they're cute!"  
  
Alexis: "Thank you precious - at least someone thinks that those 9 months were worth something!" She laughed.  
  
Mike: "Have you named them yet?"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.This one is named Alexander Nikolas Ryan, and will probably be called Alex for short." She replied smiling at Zander, as he knew that the baby had been called after him.  
  
Sonny: "And this little rascal has been named Jason Michael George, and will be called George!"  
  
Grace: "They're great names - congratulations you two!" She exclaimed hugging both Sonny and Alexis. The rest of the day passed, as Sonny and Alexis spent it with Michael, Kristina, Alex and George as a proper family.  
  
Chapter 14 - The Corinthos' - PG-13  
  
A few weeks later the Corinthos' had gotten used to being a family of 6; Sonny, Alexis, Michael, Kristina, Alex and George. The babies had slept through the night just fine ever since they were born, which was amazing considering who their father was.  
  
Sonny and Alexis were sitting on the couch in the livingroom while Michael and Kristina were getting ready for bed.  
  
Alexis: "Can you believe that with 4 children in this penthouse it's this quiet?"  
  
Sonny: "We're got some good behaved kids! Did you ever have a doubt?" He asked, as he stroked Alexis' hair.  
  
Alexis: "Knowing how difficult you can be.yes!" She giggled, as Sonny raised his one eyebrow and asked  
  
Sonny: "When have I ever been difficult?"  
  
Alexis: "When? Oh.Why don't we just go back in time to when A.J. had whisked Courtney off to an unknown destination.?" She asked, as they both went back in time. *** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "You want me to sleep, don't you? It's the only way I can.Unless I'm near the ocean.I can just swim until I get tired."  
  
Alexis: "Why don't you just go upstairs, get in your bed, lie down, close your eyes and sleep like a reasonable person?"  
  
Sonny: "I got a better idea. Why don't you put me to bed?"  
  
Alexis: "Is this your bedroom?"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah."  
  
Alexis: "Great. Go to bed."  
  
Sonny: "Aren't you going to help me out?"  
  
Alexis: "I didn't realize that you were incapacitated."  
  
Sonny: "Check it out, check it out. Go ahead."  
  
Alexis: "It's very nice."  
  
Sonny: "Check it out. Take a walk. Go in there, look at it."  
  
Alexis: "Very nice."  
  
Sonny: "What do you think?"  
  
Alexis: "It's.Big. What, do you expect me to carry you in?"  
  
Sonny: "No, I think I can make it to the bed. Unless you want to help me get undressed?"  
  
Alexis: "No.I mean.I.I think you're perfectly capable of doing that all by yourself."  
  
Sonny: "Well, it depends on the circumstances because sometimes I'm slow and careful and other times I just get reckless, you know what I'm saying?"  
  
Alexis: "Oh. Yeah, uh-huh."  
  
Sonny: "Well, you don't have to walk away."  
  
Alexis: "I wasn't walking away. I was just walking. I just felt like walking.For I did.Never mind."  
  
Sonny: "Good. All right. Oh, man. What now?"  
  
Alexis: "Lie down.You lie down.Alone, on your bed and close your eyes."  
  
Sonny: "I'd like to actually look."  
  
Alexis: "Wait, you can't do that and sleep. I see you have black satin sheets."  
  
Sonny: "Yeah. They're great for sex."  
  
Alexis: "I'm sure they are. Just close your eyes. Ok.And just."  
  
Sonny: "You should try satin, you know what I mean?"  
  
Alexis: "I will. Next time I go to the linen store. I will."  
  
Sonny: "There's nothing better than satin sheets, I got to tell you, when you're, like, lying under them."  
  
Alexis: "Close your eyes and go to sleep and just go to sleep."  
  
Sonny: "Ah."  
  
Alexis: "Oh, God."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "Oh that time!" He smiled wickedly at Alexis, as they began to kiss passionately.  
  
Alexis: "Don't even think about it Sonny?" She warned him, as he began to unbutton her shirt.  
  
Sonny: "About what?" He asked all innocent.  
  
Alexis: "We're not going to make love while two very young children still are awake! I'm going to go up, and say goodnight to them. You close up down here, and then let's see where this night takes us!"  
  
Sonny: "Is that a proposition, Mrs. Corinthos?" He asked, as Alexis made her way upstairs.  
  
Alexis: "Take it any way you want to!" She smiled disappearing up the stairs.  
  
After having said goodnight to Michael and Kristina, and having checked in on Alex and George in the nursery Alexis went into the bedroom, which looked deserted. She then proceeded into the bathroom where she changed into her purple nightgown with a matching robe.  
  
Sonny had now entered the bedroom, wearing a pair of black pajamas pants, and nothing else and was lightening some scented candles, waiting for his beautiful wife to join him. He'd turned the stereo on, which was playing some perfect slow music.  
  
Alexis: "There you are!" She exclaimed upon finding him in the bedroom.  
  
Sonny: "Were you worried?" He asked, as they met in the middle of the bedroom holding hands.  
  
Alexis: "Never! I know that you'll never leave us, and if you did I'd simply find you, and beat the crap out of you!" She smiled.  
  
Sonny: "Nice to know." He laughed, as he led Alexis to their bed, which she sat down on for a short time to take off her robe. Then she scooted backwards in order for Sonny to get onto the bed too. It didn't take long for them to get out of their clothes and make passionate and mad love. This song was played on the stereo  
  
"Thank God I Found You" performed by Mariah Carey, Joe & 98 Degrees.  
  
I would give up everything Before I'd separate Myself from you After so much suffering I finally found unvarnished truth I was all by myself  
  
For the longest time  
  
So cold inside  
  
And the hurt from the heartache  
  
Would not subside  
  
I felt like dying Until you saved my life  
  
Chorus:  
  
Thank God I found you I was lost without you My every wish and every dream Somehow became reality When you brought the sunlight Completed my whole life I'm overwhelmed with gratitude My baby I'm so thankful I found you  
  
I will give you everything There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do To insure your happiness I cherish every part of you 'Cause without you beside me I can't survive Don't want to try If you're keeping me warm Each and every night I'll be alright Because I need you in my life  
  
(Repeat Chorus)  
  
See I was so desolate Before you came to me Looking back I guess It shows that we were Destined to shine After the rain, to appreciate The gift of what we have And I'd go though it all over again To be able to feel this way  
  
(Repeat Chorus)  
  
(Mariah Carey - Rainbow)  
  
After having made love several times Sonny was lying on his back with Alexis' body covering him. Alexis' head was placed on his warm chest, as she told him her true feeling about their marriage and their family.  
  
Alexis: "I don't know what I've done to deserve all this but whatever it is I want you to know that I'll never take it for granted!"  
  
Sonny: "That goes for the both of us. I've been involved in a lot of questionable activities in my time but for the first time I just want US to be safe and happy. And I don't want this feeling to ever end!" He replied, as Alexis lifted her head from Sonny's chest, and covered his mouth with hers in a way of assuring him of their blessed future together.  
  
The End 


End file.
